


Book Two: Pride

by CarrotQuill



Series: Ancestor [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:00:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25310512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarrotQuill/pseuds/CarrotQuill
Summary: My name is Marquise Spineret Mindfang, and you already know how this story ends.
Series: Ancestor [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651006





	1. Mind games

The port was a disarray of action, trolls of several blood castes shouting and moving cargo from wooden dock to wooden hold.

Disgruntled troll: Move it you sorry lot if you don't hurry it'll be your heads!

As push came to shove and whip came to crack the last of the cargo was being to be moved onto the ship. Everything seemed to stop as a woman in a red and teal professional looking coat stepped forward, the tap of her cane echoing across the docks.

Disgruntled troll: Oi you, piss off this is a private operation.  
Bothersome woman: Oh? my mistake!

A row of sharp teeth flashed brilliantly white forming a sly smile at the disgruntled dock master as the bothersome woman turned to leave, but after a single step she paused.

Bothersome woman: Oh just one thing before I leave-

She spun back around as two dock workers came at her full force weapons drawn, she passed by them, and as if by magic they both keeled over, the bothersome woman merely sheathed her cane sword.

Bothersome woman: -my name is Neophyte Redglare, and for the crime of 'smugglers tax' evasion, you're under arrest.

The disgruntled troll went wide eyed as he rushed towards the ships helm.

Disgruntled troll: GET TO YOUR STATIONS YOU BLITHERING FOOLS SHE'S HERE!

The ship was a flurry with movement again, top-men getting sails ready, the sound of steel clashing steel, of trolls being cut down, and the sound of a footstep then cane in rhythmic fashion hitting the wooden deck of the boat. The disgruntled troll fiddled with his holster pulling his pistol out and pointing it towards Redglare, who flashed a toothy smile at him once more. A shot rang out, but before he could check if he'd hit her or not that toothy smile was in his face, and his arm was making a soft wet thud on the deck. As cerulean painted the helm and screams of agony rung through the dock, Redglare took a moment to walk over to the banister staring out to sea, a familiar ship was coming in to dock. She wondered a loud to herself what that fool could possibly want to do at the seat of power of the Highbloods.

He lips curled once again into a devious grin.

* * *

  
It was a sticky hot night Dualscars ship found as it came to port, however you could not gauge how hot it was based on his clothing, heavy thick fabrics draped his body as they always did. He jumped from his ship, nearly 8 feet from the dock surface hitting the hardwood with a satisfying thunk not missing a beat as he strode fool-heartedly towards the harlequin kings court, a thick manilla folder underarm. He had business and he would not be slowed.

Bothersome woman: What you got there, handsome? some new jokes for his majesty?

Dualscar sneered looking over to who had called to him, he recognised her instantly, Redglare. She was a young legislacerator, some would call her a prodigy. She was surprisingly short for her reputation, portly, with a rounded face, she wore a permanent mad grin showing those rows of sharp jagged teeth off, it was hard to get a read on her because of that. Well that and the solid red sunglasses she wore regardless of where she was. Currently she was leaning forward on her cane wryly swinging hips side to side awaiting the Orphener's reply.

Dualscar: None of your business, it is for the clowns eyes only.  
Redglare: Oh, really? sounds like fun, though I would put off your meeting, the highbloods are not in a good mood today.

Dualscar scoffed beginning to walk past her, Redglare reacted in kind kicking her cane over her shoulder and following Dualscar, playfully bumping a hip into his, he grumbled at her which only made her laugh.

Dualscar: Do you not have some fellow lowblood to hunt down?  
Redglare: Nope, finished my last contract as you were heading into port.

A silence fell between them, for a few moments at least before Redglare broke it once more.

Redglare: I am serious by the way, if you go in there you will die.  
Dualscar: He wouldn't dare touch a hair on my head, I outrank him.  
Redglare: Nobody outranks the purples in their own house, save maybe her imperial condescension herself.

Redglare hummed, she had her hands up over her cane, supported by her neck, she spun around walking backwards to meet eyes with the orphaner.

Redglare: At least have the courtesy to tell me what's worth losing your sorry life over.

Dualscar snaps, grabbing her by the throat he heaves her against a nearby wall, a few inches off the ground his face is seething with rage.

Dualscar: Take.  
Dualscar: a wild.  
Dualscar: guess.

His words dripped out with a vile venom as he let her go. She coughed a few times rubbing her throat, watching him leave, her smile had left her face. After all the charade wasn't needed any longer, she'd gotten all the information she needed.

* * *

  
The Highbloods court was a garish sight, walls covered in every colour of the spectrum, provided of course by 'donors' to the church of the mirthful messiah. Any troll who entered this inner sanctum would have to overcome their own churning stomach from the sickeningly sweet smell that permeated the gruesome halls. Dualscar did so with ease, blood was no new sight to him, he had slit more throats then he had crew under his command, he had slain more lusus then he had had meals in his life. To him blood of all colours was just a distraction from his goals, one such, the death of his arch-rival hung in his foremind as he knelt before the Highblood.

Dualscar: Your joyous clownship, I have come with evidence damning to the pirate lord Marquise Spinneret.

The Highblood raised an eyebrow, then his body. He was terrifyingly tall, easily 8 foot or more, and almost as wide as that. His shoulders draped two tree trunks that on closer inspection seemed to be arms which ended in bear claws for hands whose grubby fingers reached out and took the folder from Dualscar. His face wore a neutral expression, painted over to match the look of a skull, thin lips curled into scorn as he continued to read the ex posse. His eyes darted between words, pictures, and testimonies, narrowing now down at the orphaner after a time.

Highblood: Motherfucker, you stand by this shit?

Dualscar nodded, putting a fist to his chest he bowed to the Highblood.

Dualscar: Yes, this woman is a menace and cannot be allowed to continue unabated.  
Highblood: And yet, motherfucker, this bitch has the empresses] own approval, how the fuck am I meant to condone her motherfuckin' execution?  
Dualscar: Turn to the last page, oh harlequin king.

The Highblood looked lazily back at the folder in his massive hands as he turned to the final page, a single line of testimony "freed enemy of the queen from slavery".

Highblood: Hm. A treasonable offence as any, are you sure of this?  
Dualscar: I killed the slave myself when I found out.

The Highblood takes a seat in his throne once again with a huff.

Highblood: Very well, my ninja.

Dualscar nods and gets up turning to leave, but before he can, two of the purple blood guards bar his passage out.

Highblood: Oh right one last thing.

He leans forward hands clumsily clasping together.

Dualscar: H-huh? what is that my liege?  
Highblood: Let's hear a joke, motherfucker.

Dualscar frowned, what the hell was happening? a joke? did he look like some sort of fool!

Dualscar: I have provided you evidence enough to kill a traitor I don't know what else you could expect out of me other then that.  
Highblood: A joke motherfucker, it's simple, make me laugh. The mirthful mesiah demands tribute.  
Dualscar: I-you....ok well uh, knock knock?  
Highblood: Who's there?  
Dualscar: I uh...moo...no wait let me st-

Dualscar found himself grabbed by the arms and dragged back towards the Highblood who looked down at him.

Highblood: Unfortunately that wasn't good enough, motherfucker. But don't frown! Let's see that smile.

Dualscar screamed out, but no one paid it much mind. After all it wasn't a rare occurrence for the harlequin king to paint his courts walls.

* * *

  
Redglare stood before the court, she seemed a little distracted at the new touch of violet on the Highbloods wall, the 'paint' still seemed somewhat fresh. Her attention was snapped back up as the Highblood spoke.

Highblood: Well, you see motherfucker, I got a case for you.

He flung the folder Dualscar had been carrying earlier to her feet, still damp with violet blood. She glanced down at it before looking back up to the Highblood.

Highblood: This bitch has done some heinous shit, and I need you to track her down and bring her in, do you understand my motherfuckin ninja?

Redglare resolutely nodded.

Redglare: Of course my Highblood.

She bowed slightly before collecting the folder and turning on her heel, this of course was merely facade, she knew the Highblood had a particular way of doing things in his court.

Highblood: One more thing

Redglare feigned shock as she turned back around.

Redglare: What ever could it be your highness?  
Highblood: Tell me a joke.

Redglares grin returned with ease.

Redglare: Very well, here is a simple one you might like, a legislacerator enters the court of a gracious Highblood and he says "I have to rely on one person a lot, often her." to which the legislacerator replies-

The Highbloods eyebrow raised with intrigue.

Redglare: -"but you just smeared his unfunny face all across the wall!"

Slowly at first, but with quick intensity the purple bloods in the room all began to laugh, as they enjoyed their grim joke, once again, Redglare spun on her heels and exited the room, dropping her carefree smile once again as soon as its purpose had been fulfilled.

* * *

Through red tinted glasses Redgalre stared down at her desk, it looked like a complete mess. The manilla folder she had received for her new case had been eviscerated, pages scattered across the entire surface of her work area, pictures hung on her walls, all the information blown out to a larger view. She rubbed her temples, then shook her head. She had decided she wouldn't pursue this case, as far as she could tell all it was, was a delusional mans conquest to put a woman in her place. She slowly began to put away the pages littering her desk.

There was a knock on her door. She gave a tired sigh taking off her glasses to rub her eyes, gently she replaced them on her face along with her trademark grin.

Redglare: Come in!

The door creaked open revealing a thin woman through its frame, she looked tired, though most of that was conveyed by hollow eyes that seemed to stare right through whatever they looked at, as if the present was merely a blockage between the past and future. She wore a grim look on her lips, lighting a cigarette, she took a long drag before beginning to speak, assuming the reader could figure out for themselves what shape her horns were.

Morose troll: You are Redglare correct?

Redglare cocked an eyebrow at the question.

Redglare: That is what the plaque on my door says.  
Morose troll: And you were the one who was going to take on the Mindfang case?  
Redglare: I mean I wasn't, I don't think there's any actual substantial evidence here.

The morose troll stared right through Redglares red tinted glasses, taking another long drag from her cigarette. Redglare was starting to feel nervous, she clutched at the necklace beneath her shirt for comfort, tracing around it's twin 6 pastern with her thumb.

Morose troll: Has lack of evidence ever stopped a conviction on this planet?

The question wiped the grin from Redglares face, as she stood shakily to her feet, it had been a long day and she was kind of over it at this point.

Redglare: Are you suggesting I would simply fabricate a case to remove someone just because some pompous jackass wants them dead?  
Morose troll: No I would never suggest that. I am suggesting you would do it to avenge your martyr's lusus figure- The Dolorosa.

Redglares eyes narrowed under the tint of her glasses, she wasn't sure how serious this woman was.

Morose troll: Your report claims that Mindfang had freed her, that is not true, she died a slave, trapped in a room with only one exit like some animal. For all intents and purposes she may as well be the cause of death.  
Redglare: I have no idea what you're talking about lady, and I suggest you vacate my office before I have reason to call the guards!

The morose woman scoffed putting her cigarette out on the image of Dualscar on Redglares desk.

Morose troll: Guards, how antiquated. But as you wish I will leave you to your decision Ms. Redglare.

She turned and left, leaving Redglare alone in her office again. She pulled out her necklace and stared at the pattern contained in it, two sixes, two shackles...

She roughly got out of her chair, grabbing a bottle of libations and the headshot of Mindfang, it was time to go hunting.

* * *

  
The forest Redglare found herself rushing through was one of blue trees easily reaching fifty feet tall, topped with a brilliant pink cannopy of leaves. Gently the moonlight shone through the thin spots of the forests roof painting non-distinct shapes of light against the bark of the trees.

Redglare huffed to herself, realising maybe running the whole way was a pretty bad idea. Honestly she had thought she'd be in better shape then this, but a lot of her work really was sitting at a desk doing paperwork. Maybe she should invest in one of those new fangled repeated surface mills she'd heard were really good for desk work.

As the thought crossed her mind a shadow passed over her at first one might assume maybe it was a fast moving cloud, until it happened again and again, until finally Pyralspite, the dragon lusus to Redglare landed right in front of her. She poked out her snout sniffing at Redglare, who merely chuckled as she pet it, wearing maybe for the first time in a long time a genuine smile.

Redglare: You ready girl? we've got a big one.

Pyralspite seemed to nod, lowing her head so that Redglare could mount them. it didn't take more then a moment for Pyralspite to leap into the air, and with a mighty beat of her wings fly out towards their destination.

Meanwhile an ocean away and in a state some could describe as a "alcohol and depression induced stupor" the Marquise was splayed across her couch in the most undignified manner.

Guybrush: Ma'am, are you awake?  
Mindfang: Yes and I HATE it!  
Guybrush: That is unfortunate Ma'am, but I have this cargo report for you.

Mindfang groans as she pulls herself up and groggily ambles towards her liquor shelf. She pulls down one of the bottles and stares at it reminding herself of something not pleasant to think about. She returns it then takes out a second bottle. After pouring a glass she takes both the glass and bottle over to Guybrush, shoving the glass into his hand awkwardly she takes a long swig from the bottle.

Guybrush: Ma'am please...if you could-

She held up a finger as she chugged, going another good 3 seconds before finishing with a big burp.

Mindfang: Y'know Guybrush it fuckin happens every time, I meet a nice girl and some fucking douche canoe kills her I fuckin' hate that you know.  
Guybrush: Oh I know Ma'am it is the worst.  
Mindfang: I really loved her y'know I was HIC gon' ask her to be my matesprit and all, and she was shooooooo into me, I didn't even need mind controlling powers!

Guybrush nodded in agreeance still trying to place the report in front of her face.

Mindfang: Anyway.

She flung herself back to the couch taking another swig from her bottle.

Mindfang: To the fuckups of the gamblenaughts, bad at love, and at bein piratey!  
Guybrush: No Ma'am I wouldn't say that, after all you have claimed many a great treasure, including that really special one.  
Mindfang: that thing pffFFT I left that thing with a friend months ago, it was starting to bug me the fuck out.  
Guybrush: ...Understandable Ma'am.

Guybrush awkwardly put the reports on Mindfangs desk along with the untouched booze in his glass.

Guybrush: Well I'll be going now Ma'am.  
Mindfang: You do that mister Guybrush I think I'm gonna write in my journal sh'more.

And with that Guybrush closed the door behind him, not even a moment later hearing loud snoring emanate from the room.

* * *

  
It was close to dawn, the twin moons of this planet hung low in the sky, threatening to drop behind the horizon at any moment, below listlessly swaying to the whims of the sea sat Mindfangs vessel, and within the captains quarters of her vessel sat Mindfang staring down at the journal entry before her, she gently closed the book and looked up to her first mate.

Mindfang: Why is it so hard Mister Guybrush? what did I do to the world to deserve such a fate.  
Guybrush: To be fair Ma'am, you did sink all those ships and plunder the seas relentlessly, having enemies is only natural.

Mindfang gave a dismissive gesture as she leaned back into her chair.

Mindfang: It's not like the ships I plundered were good people themselves, I was doing the community a service ridding them of those scoundrels!  
Guybrush: I understand but them being scoundrels only increases the risk of them wanting retaliation, I th-

Suddenly there was the sound of a great explosion, which caused Mindfang to fall out of her chair.

Mindfang: What the actual fuck?! we're under attack?

She quickly leapt over her desk grabbing her sword, quickly exiting with Guybrush. The water itself seemed as if it was aflame, its menacing reflection dancing crimson across Mindfangs face as she scanned her fleet, Just over half her gamblenauts were on fire. Grimacing she rushed to starboard and continued to glance the horizon, then as if out of nowhere it dropped into her vision causing her to stumble back several feet. The beast was massive, wingspan easily 30 feet from tip to tip. Mindfang had already made her first mistake, being too in awe of this creature, unable to look away. When it opened its eyes it was like looking into the Alternian sun twofold, she hissed covering her face and looking away on instinct.

Mindfang: Guybrush GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE, TO THE ROW BOAT, GO!

Her tone was dire, and Guybrush didn't need to be told twice he leapt to the rowboat and quickly began to lower it, not daring look back at the scene unfolding above him.

Redglare gently landed on the marquises flagship, cane and boot both making loud footfall as she approached her prey.

Redglare: Her name is Pyralspite.

Once Mindfang could see, at least through the one eye, she stared back at her assailant with a grimace. She couldn't see out seven of her pupils, the situation was turning dire. Redglare simply smiled manically, her dragon had already left, no doubt to ravage the rest of her fleet.

Mindfang: Redglare I presume? how is it some civil servant is allowed to be raised by a dragon?  
Redglare: You'd have to ask her that, I am merely her charge. You on the other hand are my quarry-

With a quick motion her cane was pointed at Mindfang.

Redglare: -and I am your worst nightmare!

Mindfang struck out first raising her sword, but she could barely track Redglares movements as she bent down low, her cane slipped out of its sheath which fell to the ground as she spun under Mindfangs swing, swinging herself upwards in a spray of cobalt it was instantly done, Mindfangs limp arm falling to the deck as Mindfang balanced herself against the railing.

Mindfang: Ok...that's check...

She spun around drawing the pistol from her jacket and firing it at...thin air? expletives ran through her head as she tried clumsily to reload her pistol one-handed, why did she leave her dice in the hold? STUPID!

Redglare: And that's mate.

Mindfang hissed as she felt cold metal on her neck her firearm hit the hardwood as her remaining arm slowly raised

Mindfang: Well played, civil servant.  
Redglare: Wish I could say the same for you, pirate.

Redglare gently removed the blade and strides over to its sheath it was clear to Mindfang that she was being mocked now, this woman didn't need bindings to make her submit, simply the threat that she could beat her out in any fight they would have. waddling back over with her cane Redglare stared directly into Mindfangs eye, sly grin still plastered to her face

Redglare: Marquise Spinneret Mindfang, for the crimes of highest treason you are under arrest.

* * *

  
The clearing of the forest was quiet, pink and green moonlight flitted down only to be cancelled out by the soft red glow of dragon eyes. Redglare sighed as she leaned back against her lusus, who was looking down at her. She was mulling over the evidence compiled against Mindfang. Pyralspite whined to show her concern, causing Redglare to reach up and pet her snout.

Redglare: It's nothing, just-

Her head turned upwards as she took off her glasses, she had lost what she was going to say to the thoughts plaguing her. A snout bumping into the side of her head seemed to snap her out of it, she gave a weak laugh.

Redglare: Look I know you're worried but I'll be fine, this is a cut and dry case, I just...I just don't get her.

Slowly Redglare pulled off her necklace, an Iron grey set of interlocked circles dangled from a silver chain, she stared at it as it spun in front of her eyes.

Redglare: She kept the Dolorosa locked up in what was essentially a cage, I saw the room myself, it was a storage closet before from what I could tell, though it was stripped when I got there.

She let out another heavy sigh, as Pyralspite nudge her snout into Redglares lap, she put a hand gently on it.

Redglare: And yet the way she wrote of the woman, the drawings we found, ugh. I'm going to go talk with her I need to know what was going through that woman's head.

It was dark, wet, and every sound reverberated uncomfortably off stone walls. Her cell had no windows, it was barely long enough to lie down in, not that she'd want to since the cell had no toilet to speak of, the less said about the smell the better. It wasn't a cell for keeping prisoners, it was one for keeping soon to be corpses.

Mindfang herself had been stripped down to just her shirt and pants, her awkward slender body on full display, minus an arm, her hair was a mess, still matted with blue blood. For whatever courtesy they did provide, ceasing the bleeding from her arm seemed to be one of them, clearly to keep her alive till her trial...thinking about her trial made a slender smile crop up on her face, though it quickly vanished as decisive footsteps could be heard coming from down the hall.

Redglare grimaced as she passed the shrieking howls of trolls, quite a few of whom she had put there herself, but she powered through it as she came standing in front of her quarries cage, her sly smile firmly in place.

Redglare: Ah we meet again Maquise Spinnerret Mindfang.  
Mindfang: It appears we do red, what do you want?  
Redglare: just some clarification.

Redglare tossed some pictures into Mindfangs cell, they were drawings of the Dolorosa.

Redglare: Found these in your cabin, along with your journal which I presume you already have received to chronicle your last thoughts.  
Mindfang: Yea thanks for that I guess, but what's my art project got to do with that?  
Redglare: Simple, I want to know why you did it.  
Mindfang: Oh you know it gets boring out on the sea a girl has to have hobbies!

Redglare stared blankly down at Mindfang, who rolled her single pupil giving a huff.

Mindfang: I didn't free her ok, I'm not that fucking stupid!

Redglare's smile dropped for the first time in front of Mindfang, she shook her head as she pulled her necklace from its hiding place

Redglare: No you asshole, why did you keep her in a room she couldn't possibly escape from!

Mindfang blinked at the symbol Redglare was showing, it itself a sign of treason, now Mindfang was the one with the big grin.

Mindfang: Heh oh I see. A fanatic I get it...that's kinda cute, just like the rest of you.

Redglare snarled banging her palm into the prison bars

Redglare: WHY? you let her die!  
Mindfang: Do you think I WANTED that?

Mindfang flung herself up hand grasping at her cells bars, hissing through her teeth.

Mindfang: She was in that room for her own good, do you not think the first chance she got she wouldn't throw herself to the ocean to be with those she lost, do you think she was so stable as to be left alone? alone to grieve by herself without anyone there for her?  
Redglare: That's just excuses tell the TRUTH!  
Mindfang: I WAS AFRAID OK!

Mindfang broke back panting she felt her cheeks wet with tears but ignored them as she pushed through with her confession.

Mindfang: Do you think I'm easy to love? I'm basically a monster, and I was afraid of losing her and-

Mindfang paused noticing her boot standing on top of one of her drawings. she reached down and picked it up, staring at the image of her Dear Dolorosa.

Mindfang: -and that prick took her from me, and then took my whole fleet, and you simply played into his desires.  
Redglare: Hmph, well he's dead now so I guess none of that matters.  
Mindfang: Tsk figures.

Mindfang went back to her seated position sniffing as she stared at the footprint marred image. Redglare huffed turning from her, pausing for a moment before she began to walk away.

Redglare: I'll see you at the trial.

* * *

  
As Mindfang was guided through the halls she could hear them already, the rabble of lowbloods in the stands. She couldn't help but grin to herself as she strolled through the entrance-way, it seems the Highbloods really did want to make an example out of her. She was ok with that, she was kind of hoping for it.

Redglare paced the stage glancing from behind the tint of her glasses at the entrance Mindfang just came through. She wasn't nervous exactly, this trial was pretty much guaranteed. Even if it was just an accusation, the accusation of freeing an enemy of the state from slavery was still enough to warrant swift death.

Mindfang slowly ambled up the stairs of the stage, she gingerly waved at the crowd who jeered and boo'd her.

Redglare: Ah thank you for joining us Marquise, I trust your stay in the cell block has been pleasant?  
Mindfang: Yes of course, how considerate of you to ask but I find myself somewhat upset!

Redglare grinned wide and snickered.

Redglare: And why is that?  
Mindfang: Well I was so looking forward to your opening statement is all.  
Redglare: Oh well I suppose I'll have to get star-

Redglare grimaced as she felt someone grab her arm, of which Mindfang was now grinning about, as she struggled Mindfang relaxed stretching out her back.

Mindfang: You see Red, I am so upset because you will not have the chance, you read every little dirty secret about me, but there are secrets I kept from even my closest friends.  
Redglare: Let me go! no no!

Redglares glasses had fallen to the ground trampled underfoot, Mindfang could see the fear in her eyes now as several lowblood trolls hoisted her through the air towards the gallows.

Mindfang: You disarmed me, true, but in reality you could never take my most useful assets, a mind after all, is a terrible thing to waste.

Mindfangs eye flashed as she strolled over to where Redglare was, picking up her cane, with a flick of her wrist she rested it from it's sheath, she turned, for the last time, to meet eye to eye with her worst nightmare.

Mindfang: Now now, no need to be upset, Let's see that smile!  
Redglare: Mindfang sto-

It was too late Redglare found herself dropped through the hatch door of the gallows, with a sickening scream followed by a snap it was done. Her body hung limp, swinging softly side to side as Mindfangs thralls found themselves meandering out of the room.

There was a mighty roar, it seemed the judge was not happy with this turn of events, Mindfang turned to him.

Mindfang: I suppose I should thank you Red, though taking my arm hurt, it has made this next part a whole lot more interesting!

Mindfang found herself standing on the gallows platform staring down at Redglare. With a single swipe of the cane sword she cut the rope hanging the departed woman, her body falling with a thud to the floor below. Carefully Mindfang climbed down. She gently rearranged the body to a laying position, returning Redglares glasses to where they belonged. Staring at her face full of pain and rage Mindfang toyed with the idea of putting a smile there, a morbid thought she dismissed almost immediately as she took a seat next to her greatest rival, hugging the dragon headed cane Redglare had been so fond of.

Mindfang: Thanks for letting me borrow this I don't think I could have taken on ugly without a weapon. I might...keep it if that's ok...

Mindfang stared forwards and let out a pained sigh.

Mindfang: And I guess sorry for killing you. it was kind of important things went this way, and really it would have been bad If I had actually died! I'm not meant to die yet haha, I guess you wouldn't know about that.  
Mindfang: Though you might have, you seemed really good at reading situations, sufferers chains I still can't believe you took my arm like that. You're a bitch you know,

Mindfang kicked at the lifeless body beside her with a chuckle, but quickly grew grimly silent again.

Mindfang: I meant it when I said you were cute y'know. It's shit we had to meet like this, we could have been friends in another life.

Mindfang sniffed trying to hold back tears.

Mindfang: I guess some arsehole didn't kill my crush this time...hahaha oh who am I kidding I'm the asshole this time, right?  
Mindfang: I'm gonna miss you red, even if I didn't get to know you that well. I guess I already said sorry, but like...yea.

Mindfang groggily got to her feet.

Mindfang: See you in the next life red, hope I can see you smile for real then.

She paused a moment before beginning to stride out the room.


	2. Heart of Void

Darkleer's castle was a foreboding fortress built directly into the spike tipped mountainside. It's vissage was of cold blue stone, seemingly fused within the cliffs themselves. Within lived only two individuals, Darkleer himself and his lusus.

Darkleer had exiled himself as a act of penance for a shameful display years ago. Currently he was dusting and chatting to his lusus.

Darkleer: You know I have a good feeling about this sweep.  
Darkleer: We've had no fatalities from imperial soldiers trying to force me out of exile, and the vegetable garden is beginning to bare spoils!  
Darkleer: I don't think there's anything bad that could happen now, I think we're in the clear maybe fate has finally forgiven me.

Darkleer began to hum to himself as he dusted down the foyer's stairs and over to the entrance, when there was a loud banging sound on the door, Darkleer went into a little panic swinging around like a headless chicken, his elbow bumped into a vase, he swore under his breath going to pick up the pieces but changed his mind midway through turning back to the door where he reached out to open it-

Mindfang leaned into her new cane as she walked. Honestly she was probably in no condition to be walking at all, but circumstances were pretty dire, visiting him wouldn't even be a consideration if they weren't. She looked up towards the imposing castle like hive in front of her, giving an exasperated huff.

Mindfang: Why do exiles gotta live so far out in the boonies.

She picked up pace a bit, it took almost a whole other hour to reach his door step where she banged on the door with the immaculately carved dragon snout of her cane.

There was a shuffling from behind the door, something fell with a mighty crash before the door opened timidly, the entirety of it's portal being obstructed by a large imposing figure....in an apron.

Darkleer: A-ah! Mindfang I um, I was just cleaning, what brings you out here?

Mindfang flatly stared at the behemoth, before simply pushing the door open and the monstrous troll back as if passing through dust. The man who had stepped back was imposing, or would be if not for his hunched posture, every muscle on his body was toned and slicked with sweat. His limbs were stocky, and powerful looking, and only short insofar as compared to the hight of his torso as he easily had 1 or 2 feet on Mindfang. His eyes were covered by goggles, though his body language betrayed the frightful look his eyes probably had behind them.

Mindfang: Well, Darkleer, I've come offering you a chance to square your debt with me some more, and also to see my treasure.

Darkleer frowned but looked at where Mindfangs arm should have been then clapped his hands.

Darkleer: Of course, of course I will get on it right away please meet me in my study.

He rushed off, causing Mindfang to roll her eyes as she looked around the interior. It seemed even being banished blue bloods were still rather well off. Apart from the smashed vase beside her the room was immaculately kept as well. High ceilings, a grand staircase just in front of her and more doors then Mindfang had ships, or well, had had ships.

After a moment of contemplating the room Mindfang headed off towards Darkleers study where her treasure was already waiting for her on one of the many study tables in the room that one might describe more as a library then a personal study. Gently she picked it up and turned it in her hand. as she feared the smooth white orb was impenetrable to her now without her vision 8-fold. She gave a sigh putting it down gently. It was crazy for her to think that so many had to die over it, had they known it as the monkey's paw it really was would they still seek it? and even then she knew of no way to actually see within the damnable thing without the specific mutation she no longer had.

As if saving her from the meandering train of thought Darkleer arrived into the study, tray of hot chocolate in hand and a change of clothes over his forearm, an eye-patch resting atop the pile.

Darkleer: Oh just make yourself comfortable, please.

He carefully placed the tray down and went to place the clothes in a neat pile before hurrying over to a pile of robotics that was nearby.

Mindfang reluctantly took a mug and sipped it, cursing her recent imprisonment for taking her flask from her, this chocolate could have really used some booze. Soon Darkleer returned comparing a robotic limb he had retrieved to Mindfang, who sat watching him with tepid intrigue. He took some measurements, and after a painful and long process finally attached the robotic arm to Mindfang. she stretched its fingers out, it was clumsy, probably would never be able to do anything with finesse but it worked. She got up and began to change from her tattered prison garb to the pristine clothes she was more accustomed to.

Darkleer: So uh...thank you again for...for the letter.

Mindfang sighed, bracing herself for his usual blithering.

Darkleer: I don't know how you were even able to find her but...

Darkleer began to tear up.

Mindfang: Why do you do this every time c'mon you're meant to be a tough guy!  
Darkleer: I can't help it! the way she looked at me...what she said it still haunts me.  
Mindfang: You killed her matesprit you couldn't have been that shocked.  
Darkleer: I know but...  
Mindfang: Why did you kill him anyway? I never could figure that out.  
Darkleer: It's....I was watching the dolorosa struggle with his chains and I could see the hurt in both of them, and I just couldn't stand to watch him suffer anymore. That's why I loosed the arrow.  
Mindfang: a mercy kill then? no wonder you're an exile, that and letting that woman go, I'm shocked you didn't go into that stockade next!  
Mindfang: I can't even imagine what it was like to be there, to actually hear the sufferers final sermon.

Darkleer stared down at his hot chocolate swirling it gently within its mug as Mindfang finished putting on her new change of clothes with a flourish of her jacket, she fixed the eye-patch over her eye and gave a spin, grinning wickedly.

Mindfang: Ok enough about that, do you still have those notes I left here about the man who will kill me?  
Darkleer: Yes I do, why?  
Mindfang: Cause, I've got a new career path for us, its about time someone overthrew the empress.

* * *

  
As Mindfang planned, hours turned into days, and days into weeks, and weeks into her waking up half dressed on a random couch in Darkleer's study. She wiped the drool from her face, she stretched out and got up. Rubbing the back of the tangled mess that seemed to be her hair, she headed for the kitchen, pulling a wedgie out as she did. She poured herself a bowel of grubflakes and called over Darkleers lusus, the lusus in question trotted over and greeted her warmly. Ignoring it's cheer she situated her bowl under its udders and poured herself some fresh musclebeast milk, before shoeing the creature away pouring half a jar of sugar on top of her 'breakfast'. She began shovelling it into her mouth, as she leaned against the counter she noticed Darkleer staring at her from behind his newspaper.

Mindfang: What?  
Darkleer: Where are your pants?  
Mindfang: Give me a break it's early.  
Darkleer: It very much isn't, I tried to roust you at an early hour but you refused to get up. For that matter I have also offered you your own room to stay in.  
Darkleer: I do not know why you insist on just falling asleep where ever your head happens to be!

Mindfang shrugged taking another large spoonful of grubflakes in her mouth before talking through it to her compatriot.

Mindfang: We may have to leave at any time, I am staying prepared for that inevitability.  
Darkleer: By sleeping 15 hours a day and eating all my provisions? furthermore I never agreed to come with you on your ridiculous suicide mission.  
Mindfang: You're the dude who owes me.

Darkleer huffed folding his paper and placing it on the counter.

Darkleer: Do not take my prodding as disappointment, I am simply worried about you.  
Mindfang: Pfft please, I'm fine.  
Darkleer: The things you say in your sleep beg to differ.  
Mindfang: Oi! that is private!  
Darkleer: And if only it were, but you refuse to stay in a private room, and more often enough sleep in my work spaces.  
Mindfang: The couches are comfortable.  
Darkleer: Very, but don't change the subject. You're not handling recent events well at all.

Mindfang had dumped her half eaten bowl into the sink and was turned away from Darkleer now, leaned over the counter staring down at the metallic object that served as an arm now. Darkleer sighed standing.

Darkleer: I'll be in my study, I have as I've said prepared your room, I suggest you return there and get dressed, we are expecting company.

Mindfang frowned turning to spot Darkleer leave the room. She contemplated what he had said but eventually acquiesced and headed to her new room.

It was lavish, which she hated, it's not that she was not used to donning her living spaces in jewels and gold, it was more the style of lavish was not her own....particularly the horse motif. Regardless she dressed herself, pants and shirt nothing too fancy, then sat on the side of her bed.

She looked down at her remaining natural hand, it was that of a woman who had worked every day of her life, heavily calloused, and scarred from hell and back. She rubbed each of her fingers against her thumb in kind, she imagined a different set of hands, burned beyond repair as she stroked her palms together, cool metal against rough skin. She tried to remember the sensation of uneven palms that she had taken comfort in before. She sighed as she found the fantasy hard to conjure now. Dropping back onto her bed she let her mind wander from such thoughts.

Quickly though, it found other thoughts. Of rhythmic swinging, of vacant eyes. She tried to picture a smile there, a real smile, but she couldn't quite get there, so as she turned over she tried moving her thoughts along again. She imagined a terrified face dragged against rough surfaces, violet streaks. NO think of something else! she thought as she grabbed a pillow to cover her head. She thought of a letter lilting on waves addressed to someone impossible to find.

Mindfang: ARUGH

Mindfang shouted out, but as she did there was a loud knocking that seemed to reverberate around the building, Mindfang leapt to her feet and headed to the front door to see who it was. Anything was better then being left alone with her own thoughts.

She leapt down the grand staircase two at a time, finally coming to the front door, she opened it. Her figure barely blocked anything of the portals view from outside. Her eye narrowed into a frown as she instantly recognised who it was.

Mindfang: Mister Guybrush?

* * *

  
Guybrush sat awkwardly in Darkleers study looking about the decor as the lusus of the abode placed coffee's in front of himself, Mindfang, and Darkleer. He gracefully thanked them, sipping the bitter liquid while Darkleer got some fresh milk for his from his lusus.

Guybrush: So, greetings Ma'am it's been awhile hasn't it?  
Mindfang: It has, I honestly thought you were dead.  
Guybrush: Heavens no, your quick thinking managed to save me again, Ms mindfang!  
Darkleer: I received a letter from him some days ago, his courier was lucky I did not snap him in half. I do apologise for that, we don't get many uh, friendly visitors up here.  
Guybrush: It is quite alright sir.

Guybrush gave Darkleer a warm smile, which Darkleer awkwardly returned, but averted his eyes when he noticed he was staring.

Guybrush: You see Ma'am I had enquired if he had seen you recently, having heard about your escape I was sure this would be your first place to find sanctuary.  
Mindfang: Clever. I s'pose I don't have as many friends as I like to say I do.  
Guybrush: That appears to be the issue with having mostly friends who are criminals, Ma'am, they tend to end up dead. Good show with the trial by the by! you really showed that nasty legislacerator what for!

Mindfangs eye darted away from Guybrush when he mentioned Redglare, she mumbled something under her breath, seeing this Darkleer quickly changed the subject.

Darkleer: Regardless I figured Mister Guybrush could help you with some of the more tedious information gathering, it is his forte as I have been informed!  
Guybrush: Yes information is my stock and trade, Sir!

Guybrush was beaming at Darkleer, who blushed in return. Mindfang sighed looking between the two of the men in front of her

Mindfang: Ok then. Sounds good, with the extra help we should be moving onto the next part of the plan very soon!

* * *

  
Time has a funny way of passing, especially for those of a higher hemo-caste on Alternia. lifespans for trolls vary greatly depending on blood type. In midnfangs case being cerulean blooded meant that 12 sweeps could feel like basically no time had passed. Of course some 25 sweeps into the future as we were now Mindfang was starting to feel a tiny bit claustrophobic in her accommodations, which if the reader would remember were that of an exiles.

Thinking about this dilemma while working on one of the many miniature ship in a bottle projects she had started, Mindfang stopped and stared out the window to the craggy rocky mountains that surrounded Darkleer's castle. The plan originally had been to track down the man who would kill her, a man she only knew as her future matesprit the 'Summoner' but unfortunately providence is picky with who shall receive its boon as she was soon to discover the man likely wasn't even born yet, let alone age enough to raise an army to defy one of the greatest super powers the world has ever known.

There was a knock at the door, taking Mindfangs thoughts away from such tangents, she looks over. It was her trusty first mate-or rather trusty steward, Mister Guybrush. he'd aged a lot over the last couple decades, his hair had started to grey, and face wrinkle, he wore corrective lenses now as well. He cleared his throat as he began.

Guybrush: Ma'am I have some reports for you to go over!  
Mindfang: Good morning to you too Mister Guybrush.  
Guybrush: It's very much late in the day Ma'am but regardless, the reports?  
Mindfang: Oh I'm absolutely super Mister Guybrush, how about you did you have a lovely day with your matesprit?

Her tone was sarcastic and annoyed, she didn't mean to pick on him, it was just something that came naturally to her, and the fact that he was dating Darkleer now kinda annoyed her. Guybrush was now blushing teal at the accusation.

Guybrush: We did have a lovely brunch today Ma'am I wish you could have been there, but the reports?

Mindfang rolled her eyes and took the papers from him.

Mindfang: So these are the insurgency reports for this month?  
Guybrush: Of course Ma'am all bronze blood activity for the last month alphabetically sorted.

Mindfang flipped through the pages, a process that started with moderate intrigue that turned into an explosion of paper over the next few minutes as she looked through them, nothing again. She cursed her luck throwing the pages on her desk to the floor along with several bottled ships.

Guybrush: Ma'am...maybe it is time we take a break.

Mindfang shook her head with a sigh, but relented anyway.

Mindfang: Fine.

Mindfang sat down at the dinner table in the kitchen, she refused to eat in the grand dining hall, she on several occasions had compared it to masturbating, what's the point of eating in a room larger then some peoples hive when there's only three people eating, it was ridiculous to her.

As Guybrush passed by Darkleer he was pulled into the others lap while giving a shocked gasp, he looked up as he was cradled in Darkleers large arms, gently he snuggled in, which made Mindfang gag reflexively.

Mindfang: Seriously if I have to stay here another week I'm going to lose it.  
Darkleer: I think it has been good for you to have some stability and a hobby, you've been using libations less to cope as well!  
Mindfang: As if I have much of a choice, you don't keep many around this place, though my tub brew is coming along nicely.

Darkleers eyes narrowed and Mindfang shrugged.

Mindfang: I'm just sick of waiting for this dude to show himself you'd think he'd of done anything to catch my notice by now.  
Darkleer: We live in tough times, culling leniency has gone down in the last few decades, more offences are getting harsher punishments.

Darkleers lusus started serving them their plates of grubloaf.

Mindfang: Yea well, how are we meant to find him if he doesn't signal his presence?  
Guybrush: I-I mean are we even sure your predictions are even correct Ma'am?  
Mindfang: 100 percent. Everything I ever asked the ball has come true, this is the guy who will kill me, and on top of that we'll be a couple. It's going to happen in some form.  
Guybrush: It's a shame you can't force fate in any w-

Suddenly as Guybrush spoke Mindfang shot up slamming her hands on the table, sending grubloaf and peas flying.

Mindfang: THAT'S IT!  
Darkleer: What is?  
Mindfang: I've got the perfect plan of action this is full proof I just have to put myself in danger then he'll save me!

Darkleer frowned not quite following.

Darkleer: How will that even work? he won't just materialise somewhere because you are in danger of dying.  
Mindfang: No he won't but I have the best causal bait for someone who I know will have command over the kingdom of lusi!

Guybrush tilted his head out from Darkleers bicep quizzically.

Guybrush: And how is that Ma'am?  
Mindfang: It's simple Mister Guybrush, we're going dragon hunting!

* * *

  
Mindfang stared down at her pack, it was lightweight, contained only essentials, maybe 2 changes of underclothes. It was kind of weird leaving so many things behind, namely over 2000 bottled ships she had spent countless hours making over the last few decades. She shrugged it off though trying her best not to think of this room she had once found so garish and ugly as home. She picked up her pack and slung it over her shoulder dispelling the happy memories she'd made in this place, it was far too big for just 4 people, and now it's occupants would leave, all save the butler lusus of Darkleer.

She stepped through her doorway and out into the hall, glanced down either direction, she tried to suppress the feelings inside of her, she knew nostalgia was the pain of coming home, but she couldn't quite find a word for the pain of leaving.

She is broken from her trance as she hears her travel compatriots down in the entrance. She skips and hops down the stairs to meet up with them.

When she reaches them she raises an eyebrow over Guybrush fussing Darkleers clothing.

Guybrush: We'll be travelling for days you'll be uncomfortable in this!  
Darkleer: I will be fine, a gentlemen must always look his best.  
Guybrush: And for who will you look your best? it's just going to be me and Ms Mindfang!  
Darkleer: And what if we run into anyone?  
Guybrush: I would hope we wouldn't! if we run into- oh! oh Ma'am you're up and packed already?  
Mindfang: Of course, I wouldn't waste my time on such an important day!  
Guybrush: oh of course m'lady!

Guybrush scooches next to Darkleer, batting away the others hand when they try to grasp it.

Mindfang: You two having a spat?  
Darkleer: no.  
Guybrush: he is just being difficult.  
Darkleer: I am not being difficult.  
Guybrush: You very much are.

Mindfang shrugged simply as she passed the two.

Mindfang: Let him go dressed like that he can always strip down layers later.  
Guybrush: But what if someone see-  
Mindfang: Oh I would hope someone wouldn't!

Mindfang shot a fanged smile back at Guybrush who had given up batting Darkleer away as he clung onto the smaller trolls hand tightly.

Darkleer: I will be fine my honey nectar suckle, let us go.

Mindfangs smile grew wider as she turned back to the door swinging it wide open. The pale pink and green light of the twin moons bathed over her. unobstructed, the entirety of the doors portal was visible to her, she felt invincible as if not a thing could stand in her way.

So she took the first step.


	3. Breath

The trek out from Darkleer's had luckily been inoffensive, mostly it was keeping to back roads and keeping faces hidden. Mindfang had on several occasions wondered if this had been what her dear Dolorosa had experienced, though she suspected that herself and her compatriots lived in a more dangerous time.

Rare was the guard which were prevalent years ago, now there was automated drones. They were clumsy, and easy to avoid, rigid too. They rolled around on wheels, tipping one over was enough to ensure ones escape. though the extensive computer network of names and faces that had replaced word of mouth meant your continued avoidance of the blasted things were not guaranteed.

But that was a concern for highly populated area's which Mindfang and her cohorts were avoiding. Their goal was more remote, after all dragons did not hunt in cities. They found themselves in a forest filled with giant tree's well outside of civilisations view. Mindfang, Guybrush, and Darkleer- who had over the course of the journey downgraded his lavish attire to that of a simple pair of dress pants and a under shirt- set up camp. Though the canopy of this forest was thick enough to block out most of the harsh sun, the trio still pitched their thick canvas tents.

Mindfang: Alright so this is it, operation; dragon catcher is a go. The plan goes as follows:

Guybrush would stand in the clearing at the crack of dusk, he would be dressed like a woolbeast, and covered with their blood to attract the dragon, meanwhile Darkleer would hide in a nearby bush to whisk him away to safety when the dragon-

-appeared out of nowhere with a mighty screech, Guybrush made sure to avoid its glare awaiting to be whisked away by his man, who without a moments hesitation strong leaped past the dragons gaze. Before they could react to this ridiculous sight, a blindfolded Mindfang also crossed their vision, hobbling along guided by a familiar dragon headed cane.

Mindfang: Remember me?

The dragons eyes narrowed as they reared back about to attack, before a mighty call shot out.

???: DOWN BOY!

Mindfang frowned, boy? she slowly turned to the voice lifting the blindfold to reveal her eye.

Mindfang: Who the fuck are you?

The figure leapt from his perch in the treetops, a pair of magnificent bronze wings fluttering against the backdrop of teal leaves, gently touching the ground with grace. He was tall, stockily built, the kind of build Mindfang was used to seeing shift cargo around, the build of a bronze blood. His most striking features were on his face, a smile plastered across two rows of perfectly kept teeth, two eyes framed by luscious eyelashes, a perfect mohawk tinted with red, and most striking of all those two beutifully sparkling bronze wings contrasted against the rest of his stacked body.

Rufioh: I am Rufioh, and this is Rageripper, my dragon friend.  
Mindfang: Like fuck she is!  
Rufioh: I- uh what?  
Mindfang: The dragon's a she, how the fuck did you get 'boy'?  
Rufioh: I mean I checked his y'know-  
Mindfang: Oh you checked HER dick? fine but did you even fuckin' ask her? sufferers chains, can you even communicate with her? her name is Pyralspite by the way. Who the fuck just names random dragons what is wrong with you?  
Rufioh: I- what are you even on about?  
Mindfang: Shut up, what the hell do you even know. I knew who this dragon belonged to, it was god damn Neophyte REDGLARE ever heard of her? the best god damn legislacerator to ever live and you've been MISGENDERING her dragon!!!!!!!! How are you not dragon food by now!  
Rufioh: Well I can uh, commune with animals see and-  
Mindfang: Oh my god you've just been enslaving a dragon this whole time?

Mindfang rubbed her temples how the fuck was she meant to be attracted to this massive douche bag? this was bullshit and she was going to have some strong words to share with fate.

Rufioh: Hang on how do I even know you're telling the truth anyway?  
Mindfang: Like fucking this! release her from your mind control!

Mindfang slammed Redglares cane into the sod, it stood there as she stepped back. Pyralspite looked down at it then sniffed it, she looked at Mindfang then back at the cane, she nudged the cane gently with her snout, before laying down, letting out a wail, one unmistakable of recognition and understanding.

Mindfang: it's the truth because I'm the one who killed Redglare.

* * *

  
It took some time to calm Mindfang down. Rufioh had endured a few smacks to the face, his cheek glowing bronze under the assault. Once things were settled however Rufioh was able to invite the mindfang crew back to his camp.

It didn't take long to arrive there, a refuge for trolls who didn't fit into society. The camp itself was weirdly self sufficient in a way Mindfang had never seen, trolls with missing limbs, in four wheel devices, trolls much older then she'd ever seen, all working together and...thriving. It wasn't a modern society by any standard but the commune was still bustling with life. A couple of troll kids, presumably orphans, rushed passed Mindfang, who quickly checked her pockets to make sure nothing had been taken, eliciting a laugh from Rufioh.

Rufioh: There's no need to be so on edge here, there is no blood caste, no theft, we're all family what is ours is yours and what is yours will be safe.  
Mindfang: Well I guess that's nice to know..

Mindfang looked back to Darkleer and Guybrush, the latter was laughing as Darkleer lifted the kids up on his STRONG arms. Mindfang rolled her eyes she never understood how someone who was literally the Condesces personal executor was so good with children.

Rufioh: We've plenty of food for however long you want to stay, rag-I mean Pyralspite keeps the guard and drone patrols at bay so there's no fear of imperial assault.  
Mindfang: At least for now.  
Rufioh: What is that meant to mean?  
Mindfang: It means that I am impressed and concede you were right this place is amazing, I would have never dreamt of a place like this and...

Mindfang paused deftly avoiding Rufioh's glance.

Mindfang: I knew someone who would have beamed with pride seeing this, but it's not sustainable-  
Rufioh: Oh no it's very sustainable you see-  
Mindfang: That's not what I mean you dumb ass, ugh, I mean that having a dragon isn't an army, and eventually she will be overrun maybe not tomorrow hell not even in a few sweeps, but eventually the Condesce will roll over this place.

The two of them, having lost Mindfangs cohorts to a horde of children stopped at Rufioh's tent, he let her in closing the flap behind them. they sat at the table inside across from each other, Mindfang crossing her legs.

Mindfang: You need an army, and it just so happens that me and my blue companions are excellent commanders.  
Rufioh: Thanks but no thanks. There's no reason to believe we are in any danger.  
Mindfang: Yea, but even if that is true, how is one piddly commune meant to battle the inequality of our world?

Mindfang paused her eye staring a hole right into Rufioh....

Mindfang: I Knew someone who used to say this thing to me all the time, it went something like 'I refuse to let the cruellest among us choose who I am" and she believed that with all her heart.  
Rufioh: She sounds incredibly smart.  
Mindfang: I found her dead. Stabbed through the chest while she slept.

Rufioh shifted in his seat uncomfortably.

Rufioh: Why are you telling me this?  
Mindfang: Because of the facts of reality! no matter how hard you try to do the right thing, to try and avoid fighting back because you don't want to cause pain-

Mindfang stared off into the middle distance, her metalic hand clenched into a tight fist.

Mindfang: The choice has already been made. You're already at war, which leaves you with the only two options left to you.

Gently Mindfang picked up a piece of fruit from the table in front of her, she regarded it briefly before continuing.

Mindfang: Curl up and wait to be culled.

She took a bite out of the fruit chewing on it for a few moments before swallowing dramatically.

Mindfang: Or fight back and show the bitch you have teeth.

* * *

  
Mindfangs words had borrowed deep in Rufiohs head. He knew deep down she had the right of it, but he was no leader that was not how this commune worked, he would have to invoke a consultation, the community would elect two individuals to represent the commune.

The meeting had been called for the next day, everyone was to get a good nights sleep before discussion would go forward. The consultation was comprised of Mindfang, Guybrush, and Darkleer, as well as the communes elder Jillen, and the head hunter Lipter, with Rufioh acting as referee.

Jillen was an older troll, His face was long with years of hard work, he walked with a cane, assisting his limp which in any other community would have him culled on the spot.

Lipter on the other hand was the picture of youth, Her stature while unsure was strong. She stood head to shoulder with rufioh, but commanded just as much respect as him, her hunting stories were legend among the community and all who apprenticed under her became great hunters as well.

Rufioh cleared his throat beginning the meeting.

Rufioh: Ok, so I called this meeting to discuss our future as a community.  
Jillen: Which as I understand it, is to send us all to our deaths!  
Rufioh: No it's not-  
Mindfang: Old man we haven't even proposed anything yet come the fuck on.  
Jillen: How dare you speak to me like that!  
Mindfang: Sounding a little too big for your britches old fart.  
Lipter: Please do not insult the elder.  
Guybrush: I do apologise for Ms. Mindfang, she can be quite agitable in the morning.  
Mindfang: Whose side are you on mister Guybrush c'mon!  
Darkleer: Enough, we need to get back on track.  
Rufioh: Yes thank you uh, Darkleer? (jeez he's so huge) anyway like I was saying we are currently in a very favourable position with Pyralspite-  
Jillen: Rageripper.  
Lipter: Oh, actually elder, Ms. Mindfang did clarify Pyralspite does prefer that name.  
Jillen: I don't care what some beast of burden thinks! th-

Mindfangs cane sword was at Jillens throat a fire in her eyes, but Rufioh's hand grasped the blade, bronze leaking from the sides of his grip.

Rufioh: We need to stay focused, this bickering needs to stop!

Lipter glanced with concern around the room, from the heated tension between the elder and Mindfang, to the uncomfortable fidgeting of Darkleer and Guybrush. She settled her eyes on Rufiohs hand, stained brown as it retracted from Mindfangs blade, which itself was returned to being sheathed.

Rufioh: Look, with the dragons aid we are safe, for now, but not forever.  
Rufioh: Beyond that a small community cannot change a system, there are more people we can help by declaring our independence. People will join our cause when they hear about our success here.  
Rufioh: We of course will have to start small, but a formal declaration of war will be an inevitability if we follow that road.  
Rufioh: We need to decide between short term safety, and long term change.  
Lipter: So we put it to a vote then?  
Rufioh: Yes, it's why I gathered you two, you already know where I stand.  
Jillen: Humph I vote against it it's a stupid idea.

Lipters eyes wandered again, the room seemed almost split down the middle, the blue aristocracy pining for reform, and the lowbloods being pulled from their safety net. Of course Lipter was more privy to the actual danger the commune faced more then anyone there, food was scarcer then she'd like to admit and it wasn't uncommon to lose comrades to imperial ambushes.

Lipter: I trust Rufioh, he hasn't lead us astray yet. We have been so lucky to build what we have here now and I can't imagine ever going back to living under the empire.  
Lipter: I'm in, we can't let them destroy what we've already built.

Jillen hissed at the younger troll before storming out of the tent, Rufioh attempted to follow but Mindfang grabbed his elbow with a sly grin on her face.

Mindfang: Good work beast master!  
Rufioh: Uh? thanks!

He blushed slightly at the compliment as she let go and went back to talk with her cohorts

Lipter: So...we're actively making ourselves enemies of the empire now, huh? what's our first step then?  
Rufioh: Recruitment...expansion, we'll need to start training volunteers in how to handle weaponry to protect ourselves. Then we declare war.  
Lipter: And how are we going to declare war?  
Rufioh: Well I guess we're going to have to go clown hunting.

* * *

  
It took a few days to get set up, but a tented area for the new arrivals had been prepared. There was a shade structure with three medium to small tents set up underneath, two for sleep, and a third as a sort of 'living area' for the group. Their blue hue however was something Mindfang had questioned if it was some sort of jab at them or not, she figured it wasn't worth the energy to look into.

Commune life was weird, privacy was fleeting, and sleeping in was almost impossible. Mindfang found herself woken early by the shouts of children and the grunts of labourers far more often then she'd of liked. It did make organising easier for everyone around her though, even if Darkleer would still catch her sipping from her flask every now and then.

Everyone was adjusting to this new life adequately, Darkleer found himself often contracted by the wood workers of the camp to help carry logs in the morning, and contracted by the matrons to look after the orphans in the afternoons. Guybrush found himself similarly hands full helping with camp logistics as well as working closely with the slowly growing militia. Mindfang however still kept distant from the communes denizens preferring to plan on her own and send her plans off with Guybrush on his meetings.

She leaned back sighing concentrating on the gentle flap of the tent doorway in the wind. Her eye gently closed as she let her mind wonder. Idly she rubbed her hands together, trying to imagine that smooth uneven skin that had so often been her comfort.

she was snapped out of her trance however as she heard someone enter the tent, looking over she gave a frown, before quickly getting up and turning away pulling her shirt closed.

Mindfang: Shit, ever heard of knocking?  
Rufioh: Oh sorry, the tent was open, I figured you were decent! isn't this...the communal tent anyway?  
Mindfang: How I present myself amongst friends is my own business thank you very much!

Mindfang hurriedly buttoned up her shirt and Rufioh awkwardly turned away from her.

Mindfang: What did you want?  
Rufioh: Oh I uh, I was just coming by to drop off some correspondence from the council, Guybrush said he'd be there late again.  
Mindfang: Jeez cool fine ok just...on the table is fine.

She turned back around now buttoned up, she looked him up and down, while still technically the leader he still manged to give off the appearance of a boy.

Mindfang: Jeez...

Mindfang got up and fussed over him for a second, her fingers gently running through his hair as she smoothed the mohawk into a proper shape. he winced as hairs caught in her robotic hand but she did not let him shy away.

Mindfang: You really should be thinking about how you present yourself, you're the figurehead of a resistance now.  
Rufioh: Hey...look hey I'm fine ok! this is how I've always looked and no ones had a problem with it yet!  
Mindfang: No offence but everyone you know is a low blood, higher blood castes care about appearances.  
Rufioh: Oh yea, like you?

Mindfang smacked his face gently rolling her eye.

Mindfang: I'll send Darkleer to your tent later to help spruce up your look ok.

Rufioh sighed but nodded nonetheless heading to the tent exit, he paused and looked back at Mindfang, but seemed to lose the words he had for her before he just left the tent without saying anything.

Mindfang gave a long drawn out sigh returning to her seat, she looked down at her hands rubbing her fingers together, she gave them a small sniff.

Mindfang: Heh, apples.

* * *

  
Planning an operation to overthrow a corrupt empress wasn't easy, months of logistics work flew by and before anyone realised it they already had an army under their command. Territory expansion went off without a hitch, the small dinky commune slowly building into a network of free towns and cities, flying the Summoners flag declaring themselves part of the 'resistance'.

Before long they were strong enough a force to enact their plan of official war declaration, to take the seat of the mirthful court itself.

The port town that housed the mirthful court, the high seat of the Highblood was quiet, a late evening fog had descended on the town like a shroud, as figures in the tree's moved silently, hoods secured over heads moving in staggered pasterns to hide numbers.

At the front of the advanced group Mindfang gently pulled her hood back, glancing between the other leaders of the resistance among her.

Mindfang: Infiltration should be easy enough, rust leader will be entering the front entrance alone, he will feign negotiation.  
Lipter: Remind me why our goal isn't to be beside him in a show of force for an actual negotiation?  
Mindfang: Because we'd be culled on the spot. Subterfuge is the way we win our fight.  
Lipter: As if you think of it as anything but your own.  
Mindfang: You agreed to it as much as he did so I don't get what your problem is!

Lipter huffed looking away from Mindfang, instead looking towards the road ahead.

Lipter: Whatever, what will 'blue team' be doing then?  
Mindfang: Glad you asked my feisty friend. Our job is to head in the back, from there we will secure guard uniforms and proceed to the throne room.  
Lipter: What if we're recognised?  
Mindfang: Guards wear masks in the Highbloods court we should be fine.  
Darkleer: It is quite the foolproof plan.

Lipter jumped almost a foot as the giant troll beside her spoke, she hadn't heard him sneak up, he was surprisingly stealthy.

Mindfang: I have faith we'll pull this off, I just hope the big man can keep his cool.  
Lipter: If there's one thing Rufioh can do well, it's keep cool.

* * *

  
It is hard to state the exact feeling of stepping through the thresh-hold of the mirthful court, easier is to state the smell, the smell of rot to be exact, sweet, sticky, gut wrenching rot. Rufioh suppressed his gag response as he swiftly strode through those halls, an escort of clowns leading him on. He tried his best to avert his gaze from the walls, every surface smeared with troll blood, in almost every colour imaginable.

Stepping through to the Highbloods chamber, a thick haze of incense and soda permeated the air settling in just above the ambient rot smell. Sitting before him was the Highblood, Bemused he leaned forward to get a better look at his 'guest'.

Around him guards lined the walls, wearing the usual garb, baggy pants, masks with expressions of joy and fear covering their faces, they stood rank and file, the Summoner was truly in the lions den.

Highblood: So you're the motherfucker that's been causing all this shit going down lately?  
Rufioh: That I am, I have come here today to negotiate this cities surrender in fact.  
Highblood: Heh, surrender? motherfucker you're basically in chains, you've got two spears to your back you ain't negotiating jack.  
Rufioh: Please, listen to reason no one has to die today, we merely require this place as a tactical point from which to declare war.

The Highblood snorted at the prospect idly stroking the hilt of his large war cudgel.

Highblood: Give me one reason why I shouldn't rip the wings from your back and use your body as my new paintbrush to make a bronze addition to my mural, my ninja.  
Rufioh: I do not have a reason for that I am sorry.  
Highblood: Heh that's what I thought, now I guess I'll have to kill you.  
Rufioh: But your highness, isn't it customary that I tell a joke before we conclude our meeting? the mirthful ones require tribute after all.

The Highbloods nostrils flared his eyes narrowing.

Highblood: Ok let's make it interesting then, make me laugh and you can go free.

Rufioh sighed looking down shaking his head.

Rufioh: Very kind of you, but I doubt this one will make you laugh.

He looked up meeting eyes with the purple blood.

Rufioh: NOW!

As his voice echoed in the great chamber, the guard to Rufoh's left sprung into action, dagger in hand swinging right over her captive as he ducked his head and into the throat of the second guard. In a smooth motion she whipped her mask off flinging the purple stained blade towards a second charging guard, revealing herself to be none other then Lipter.

The room fell into chaos, guards who had no idea who to trust fell by the half dozen. The Highbloods eyes narrowed and he roared at a slowly approaching Rufioh, they locked eyes and he went for his weapon, but was stopped by a dagger plunged into his neck.

Highblood: HRK YOUf BIMBTH

He grabbed his weapon and swung it at the guard who had attacked him, as they dodged backwards their mask fell off revealing Mindfang which only sent the highblood into a blinder rage.

Mindfang: DARKLEER NOW!

From behind a large, yet still smaller then the Highblood troll grabbed their arm and held it back causing the Highblood to once again howl through the pooling blood in his throat. Mindfang quickly dashed in forward grasping her dagger and ripping it from it's place in the Highbloods throat and shoving it into his armpit, severing shoulder from arm, causing it to go limp and drop its weapon.

The Highblood's eyes were panicked now he swung his one good arm around, making Mindfang and Darkleer back off he lunged towards Rufioh with this opening. Before he could react however Lipter had shot forward past Rufioh, under the Highbloods mighty grasp and had dug her spear into the back of his knee, sending him to the floor a few feet away from Rufioh.

Rufioh: I'm sorry it had to come to this.

There was a genuine of sadness to his eyes as he watched Mindfang come over, having taken a hatchet from one of the dispatched guards, raising it high taking the Highbloods hair in hand she swung it down, and then again, and again, the purple bloods eyes burned red hot as he stared directly at Rufioh, stark purple blood began to splatter him and Mindfang and all the trolls as they gathered, strike, strike, strike, strike, squelch, tear, and it was done. the Highbloods body slumped to the ground. silently Lipter passed her spear to Mindfang, who took her grisly prize and sat it upon the tip.

Mindfang slowly stepped over bodies as she made her way to the balcony where the highblood would address his 'congregation'. Behind her soldiers unfurled a banner to hold behind her, the summoners banner, as she displayed the behemoths head from atop the spear.

The message was clear.  
The resistance has teeth.

* * *

  
The metal halls reverberated with the clack of heels as the Condesce made her way through what would become the seat of her power. Garishly red, sterile, and emblazoned with her insignia, no one could even risk forgetting who held all the cards. She came to a stop in front of a door marked 'helm' only for a second as the door opened by itself, she stepped through. Ahead of her was a room that matched the aesthetic of the whole ship she was standing in, except for the grotesque image of a gold blood fused to the very hull itself, pulsating veined tendrils clinging to his limbs to where only his head and torso were entirely visible.

The Condesce approached the disturbing display, she marvelled at it. Gently she reached out, she traced the outline of his jaw with the back of her fingers then moved her palm up his cheek gently pushing into it lifting his head, her thumb supporting under his chin. Fuchsia lips pressed hard into his mouth, for a second...then two...then there was a hideous scream of pain as she drew back a wicked smile on her face.

Mituna: FUCK, that sucks EVERY TIME!  
The Condesce: Welcome back fuckboy  
Mituna: I wish you wouldn't pump psychic energy into my brain like that it's fucking gross you taste like dead fish.  
The Condesce: And you taste like lemons and salt, I like it.

Her fingertips were caressing at his ribs making him give off a low growl, not that he could do anything about it in this state.

Mituna: Just get it over with I know you only revive me like this so you can gloat.  
The Condesce: Now c'mon I don't always...

her tone was sugar sweet, but the sound hit Mituna's ears sour.

Mituna: You're a bitch.  
The Condesce: Oh yes the biggest baddest bitch, and to think you get to spend the next eternity with me, while I steal sweet sweet lemon kisses from you.

This idea made Mituna gag, but before he could talk again the doorway opened.

Crewmen: MA'AM THERE'S BEEN TERRIBLE NEWS!

The crewmen was out of breath, there was wide shock in his eyes, but it matched nothing of the fury in the Condesce's for being disturbed.

The Condesce: Well what the fuck is it then!  
Crewmen: It's the Highblood ma'am, kurloz has been slain-

The Condesce stood there in shock, her eye twitched as she slowly turned her head back to her helmsmen as he tried to stifle a laugh.

Mituna: Pffftahaha holy shit, that must be so embarrassing for you!

The Condesce silently raised a hand to Mituna's cheek resting it there, she gave a curt smile before wrapping her hands around his throat contemplating the action.....as if reconsidering she beckoned the crewmen over who nervously did so. grabbing him violent at the throat she slammed them against the wall next to Mituna strangling the life out of them instead. Mituna regarded the action briefly before looking back to the Condesce with a bemused expression.

The Condesce: Very well, I guess I've played my games long enough...

She dropped the limp body in her hands to the floor looking back at Mituna chest heaving with anger, she grasped his hair yanking his head back forcing another kiss on him, with a bite of his lip she left a gold smear on his face before turning to leave, flipping a gagging Mituna off, the door, uncharacteristically gently sliding shut behind her.

Mituna: YOU FUCKING DESERVE THIS!

His shouts echoed, as Mituna slowly bowed his head once again. He tried to ignore the growing despair in his heart as the encroaching darkness of nothingness overtook his mind once again.

* * *

  
Autumn air chilled the night as the usual hustle of the port town seemed halted, everyone seemed to have gathered towards the town centre. In front of the crowd which contained hundreds, a shabby looking stage had been erected hastily. The structure creaked, the resulting sound of someone climbing the stairs, a hush fell across the crowd as Rufioh stepped into full view . His face was tired and grim, it had been just days since the brutal slaying of the Highblood, just days since the horrific routine of violence and murder had been broken for this township.

He took to the podium atop the stage and cleared his throat.

Rufioh: You may know who I am, you may not, That does not matter. It does not matter if I am the leader of a commune who has over stepped their bounds, or a rebel insurgent and murderer wanted for high treason by the imperial dogs that leash us all.  
Rufioh: Today I come to you as one of you, a troll who has seen more violence in a lifetime then he needs to. I come as a soldier in a war against oppression, to ask you too to fight for this cause by my side.

His words rung loud across the square, hushed murmurs permeated the mix of troll castes, all voices silently calling for normalcy, but Rufioh knew that call was in vain. There was nothing normal about the violence they all faced.

Rufioh: As a great prophet once preached; "To shelter the isolated, and the insolent, that is our goal."  
Rufioh: I agree with these words, but as he has said as well; "The price of oblivion must be paid, but do not fear for those who come after, will save us all."  
Rufioh: we are the isolated, we are the insolent, and WE are those who came after!  
Rufioh: We can either sit back and wait for a savoir who will never come.  
rufioh: Or we can take our mantle and take up arms, we can save OURSELVES! unity in revolution!

As his words echoed out Pyralspite flew past the crowd, who were left in silent awe. A low rumble started from the heart of the gathering turning to shouts and cheers, all settling into a rhythmic chant "we are those who came after! unity in revolution!"

As the crowd settled down Rufioh began to speak again.

Rufioh: The cruel will dictate our path no longer, we will go to war with the empire, and I hope you will fight along side me!

The crowd burst into cheering once again, Rufioh let out a heavy sigh, Mindfang placing a hand on his shoulder before guiding him off stage.

Mindfang: For a complete dunce, you've got a way with words, huh?  
Rufioh: I s'pose it's a gift, the wings help I guess.

He fluttered them on his back, as they passed the crowd who were cheering them as they moved towards their base of operations.

Rufioh: Still it feels bad inciting everyone to violence like this.  
Mindfang: Everyone was already inclined to violence already, we've just harnessed it for a goal to make things better.  
Rufioh: Will it though?

The two fell silent as they walked. Passing by a park they decided to sit.

Rufioh: You know, a woman visited me once, in the commune. She called herself a mystic, she took my fortune and it was so oddly accurate.  
Mindfang: Yea ok so what?  
Rufioh: Well, the last thing she said was that I would usher in a world of eternal youth...  
Mindfang: Sounds like bullshit.  
Rufioh: I mean I guess, it's concerning though right?

Mindfang let out a cackle kicking her legs out as she had a good laugh at his expense.

Mindfang: You're adorable, and stupid you know that? you can't let a fortune rule how you live. Trust me on that I have first hand experience!  
Mindfang: I used to be pretty smitten with the future, and addiction is a powerful thing. At one point I think I was very much being controlled by events that had not happened yet. In the end though, not caring what the future will be? that's true freedom.

She shot him a wide and fanged grin.

Mindfang: there's nothing to concern yourself with. is the future set in stone? that doesn't matter, all that matters is we're the ones who set it.

Mindfang grasped Rufiohs hand, giving it a squeeze before leading him onward again.

Mindfang: C'mon there's time enough before the war council let's head back!

Rufioh gave a small inaudible chuckle staring at her back as she clumsily pulled him along. Maybe she was right and he had nothing to worry about.

* * *

  
The clouds in the sky blushed orange as evening settled over Alternia, Mindfang had groggily pulled herself out of her tent. The energy in camp was electric. This war, their war had started in earnest yesterday, on a front far away so far it was hard to believe the rebellion was already fighting for what they believed in.

For this battalion however the plan was different, they faced down the Condesce's very seat of power. They wouldn't be attacking all at once, instead a plan Mindfang had devised would have them stagger their assault, hide their numbers and see exactly what defences the empire had, and where they were weakest. As Mindfang moved past the trenches, still being dug she nodded approvingly at the diggers, before noting Darkleer in a rare moment of idle contemplation, leaned up against a mighty oak tree.

Mindfang: Hey Leer, what's up?  
Darkleer: Ah Mindfang...yes I was just..considering a gift I might be giving someone.

Mindfang tilted her head noting the blue ribbon bow in his large hands, it appeared to be some sort of lapel pin.

Mindfang: Ha, i see, for mister Guybrush!

Mindfang took a seat next to the burly man hugging her knees and resting her back to the same tree Darkleer had found respite. He slowly nodded in acknowledgement, looking back down at the ribbon

Darkleer: I fear it might be too much, I mean he might not...  
Mindfang: He'll love it trust me big guy!

Mindfang playfully nudged her shoulder into Darkleer's, he let out a sigh of relief pocketing the ribbon in his shirts pocket.

Darkleer: You are truly a valued friend, and I mean it. Even beyond this kindness. You've always been there for me, if you'd never delivered that letter for me...well.  
Mindfang: Heh, uh yea. That's uh, what friends do right? show kindness.

Mindfangs eyes darted to the ground, But Darkleer's fixated on the sky, its embers burning out into a deep purple coal, bringing with it the pink and green glow of the Alternian moons.

Darkleer: You'll laugh, for as much as I tried to deter you from that kind of thinking...I always felt like fate was waiting to punish me.  
Darkleer: But now, well it was so long ago what I did, maybe I've finally out run that retribution.

Mindfang remained silent, but her eyes came back to regard her friend. His eyes were vacant as if they could not even see the stars before him, only the void.

Darkleer: You should go to him.  
Mindfang: Go to who?  
Darkleer: Who else? The battle ahead is dangerous any one of us could die. This time we have now is precious, who knows when we will have time like it again. Go and be with someone you truly deeply care for.  
Mindfang: It's not like that between us I jus-  
Darkleer: It doesn't have to be anything, as long as it's something you want, I remember someone saying that to me once.

Mindfang locked eyes with him, contemplating what he was saying. With a chuckle she shook her head and gave him a hug.

Mindfang: I'll send mister Guybrush over if I see him, ok?

Rufioh: Ah, there you are! I wanted to talk.

Lipter seemed to snap out of a trance as she turned to look at Rufioh.

Lipter: Oh? I was just cleaning my rifle, I'll-

Before she could finish her thought Rufioh slid over into the seat next to her and placed a hand over hers.

Rufioh: No it's ok, look...you know I care a lot about you right?  
Lipter: Well duh, I mean we've been Moirails for like, forever. We watch each others backs.  
Rufioh: right and you remember when we were just a couple bronze bloods running away to live in the woods. You never questioned that we could do that!  
Lipter: Of course not, I trust you, Rufioh!  
Rufioh: right...well I need you to trust me once more  
Rufioh: I need you to leave.

Lipters soft features hardened almost immediately, she yanked her hand from under rufioh's a fire slowly starting to burn in her eyes.

Lipter: Uh, fuck off?  
Rufioh: I'm serious, if this all fails...if what we tried to do fails I need to know you'll be ok!  
Lipter: How the hell will I be ok if you're rotting in a ditch while things only get worse! I signed up for this to see it through to the end!  
Rufioh: This IS seeing it through to the end! the resistance can't die here, you have to make sure it lives on....Lipter, you're my disciple I ne-

Lipters hand shot out smacking Rufioh hard in the face, the sound resonating her tent as he stumbled back out of his chair holding his face

Lipter: I AM NO ONES FOLLOWER! I am my own troll and I will NOT be someones backup plan! I have fought just as hard and sullied my hands in just as much blood as any soldier here!  
Lipter: Especially more then that bitch who has sunk her fangs into you!

Tears began to well in her eyes threatening to boil to steam under the heat of her gaze.

Rufioh: Lipter it's not lik-

She pushed past him, almost sending him to the floor as her shoulder effortlessly bumped past his, she vanished out the tent.

As Mindfang strolled past the freshly dug trenches she spotted Guybrush doing a stock take on supplies

Mindfang: Mister Guybrush!  
Guybrush: Ah ma'am, it's good to see you up early today!  
Mindfang: Hardy har, very funny mister Guybrush, what are you doing?  
Guybrush: It wasn't a joke ma'am, but I am currently working on a stock take.  
Mindfang: Didn't you do this yesterday?  
Guybrush: And the day before ma'am!

Mindfang rolled her eyes at him.

Mindfang: Why do you call me ma'am anyway, you know we're equals right? I mean I outrank you, but like, by one rank, we're basically on the same level.  
Guybrush: Well... I didn't suspect you'd remember but...it's because I pledged my life to you, ms Mindfang.

Mindfangs eye went blank, her head tilted to the side in confusion.

Guybrush: You found me floating out in the ocean, my fleet had just been decimated by my enemies and I was bound for death, But you saved my life. You took me in, you gave me work to keep my hands busy and food to keep my stomach full.  
Mindfang: You could have left at any time though, it's not like you were my slave.

Guybrush shook his head and smiled back at her.

Guybrush: Not like a notorious pirate captain had anywhere to leave to. My only regret in it all was leaving you to be captured that night, I should have stayed with you.

Mindfang smacked him upside the head abruptly.

Mindfang: And if you'd done that who would be taking stock right now? not someone who I consider a friend that's who. You did what your captain told you, so I don't want to hear any belly aching about it ok.

Guybrush couldn't help but laugh, he stared down at his manifest smiling stupidly, simply nodding in acknowledgement.

Guybrush: Of course ma'am, is there anything else?  
Mindfang: Right of course! Darkleers looking for you, better go see what he wants.  
Guybrush: At once ma'am.

He saluted Mindfang and rushed off, leaving her to shake her head in disbelief. It was then something hit mindfang in the head.

Mindfang: Oi! what the fuck was...a fuckin' helmet? why!

She turned to see Lipter, eyes aflame, fists balled. She tried to wave hello, but was met instead with a fist to the face, stumbling back a few steps she spat cerulean blood to the dirt floor, about to protest the violence she found he raised hand pinned against the trench wall. Mindfangs heart skipped a beat as she tried to move her arm but was easily pinned down the cold steel of her metal arm kept firmly in place by warm flesh.

Lipter: You're a damned demon. You walk into our lives demand war, and worst of all don't even give us hope we'll even win. I should drain you like the animal you are and leave your rotting corpse for the carrion!

Mindfang bit her lip tugging at her restraint she raised her other arm, which was slammed as well into the wall.

Mindfang: Hey let's talk ok, something is obviously bothe-

as she spoke she found Lipters lips pressed hard into hers, a tongue invading her mouth violently prodding and exploring. As if breathing wasn't hard enough like this, Lipter had pressed her knee firmly into Mindfangs abdomen. She only broke from this when she seemed satisfying, wiping the blue stain from her mouth with a huff, letting Mindfang fall to the ground gasping for breath, spitting on her face as one last farewell gift. Mindfang slowly climbed to her feet hoping to get an answer for what the hell just happened, but found herself alone.

Mindfang: Well...guess I've still got it.

Guybrush slowly crept up on Darkleer, gently he put a hand on his shoulder, causing Darkleer to jolt upright as he turned to Guybrush holding something behind his back. He suddenly flushed blue in the face.

Darkleer: Oh Guybrush! it's good to see you well!  
Guybrush: As am I to see you dearheart!

Guybrush beamed as Darkleer leaned down planting a soft kiss on the others lips, Guybrush rubbed Darkleers arm gently.

Guybrush: I hear you were looking for me!  
Darkleer: Oh, yes I uh, I got something for you, AH! if that's ok!

Guybrush snickered and nodded, Darkleer nodded back presenting the lapel pin to Guybrush, who blushed a deep teal at the gesture. Gently he picked up the pin looking over the blue ribbon attached.

Guybrush: Ooh, I love it!

He quickly affixed it to his outfit, grinning ear to ear as he stared down at it. he leapt forward and tightly hugged his matesprite, who reconciled with a tight, but not too tight squeeze.

Mindfang had in a daze meandered towards where pyralspite was resting. Not surprising her at all there was Rufioh feeding the giant beast.

Mindfang: Nice to see we're all feeling good today, has she forgiven me for that thing yet?  
Rufioh: you'd have to ask her

He gave out a little chuckle as he pat Pyralspites snout as she bit into another woolbeast carcas.

Mindfang: Yea...anyway your friend just coldcocked me, in more then one way.  
Rufioh: Heh yea...that might of been my fault.  
Mindfang: Ah thank you then, been awhile since my last pitch crush.  
Rufioh: Oh. OH! I didn't realise she had those sort of feelings for you!  
Mindfang: Hah! neither did I, she doesn't speak her mind much, unlike someone else I know.  
Rufioh: Yea that's her. Always been a bit of a follower. I guess that perception is kind of why that whole mess happened. I asked her to leave and go into hiding.

Rufioh gave out a sigh leaning back against the fenced area that was marked for his dragon friend. Mindfang tilted her head to the side moving past the feeding dragon between them to lean next to Rufioh.

Mindfang: Why would you do that?  
Rufioh: We can't bet all our chips on this one working, if we fail, we need trolls who sympathise with us to carry on our message.  
Mindfang: You really are just larping as the sufferer at this point aren't you?  
Rufioh: Heh I guess I am, I mean is that so dumb?  
Mindfang: Extremely, but we're gonna win, so who cares?  
Rufioh: And how on earth would you know that?

Mindfangs looked out towards the horizon, idly her robotic hand caressed the splintered wood of the hastily built fence they leaned against. She wasn't sure how much she should tell him, she bassically already told him she couldn't die, hell even proved it. On multiple occasions she would do something incredibly stupid or borderline suicidal like rush into a guard patrol 10 trolls strong, she had fresh scars from such demonstrations. But to him it was as if fortune itself bent on her survival, he had no idea it was because fortune was waiting for the right man to kill her.

To her mind there was no way either of them could die before that fortune had been fulfilled, there was no way they could lose.

Mindfang: I don't know.  
Mindfang: but faith was always your strong suit right?  
Mindfang: So I'm pretty sure you'll have no problem believing me.

A sly smile spread across her fangs as she turned her head back to Rufioh.

Rufioh: Real funny.  
Mindfang: Y'know we've still got a lot of free time today.  
Rufioh: Yep last day before we have to start fighting.  
Mindfang: Well I was just thinking, if the time is free and your tent is free...  
Rufioh: My tent IS free why is that so impo-

Rufioh turned to look at Mindfang, she had undone the first 4 buttons of her shirt showing off her bare chest, with a shy cobalt blush she beckoned him closer with a robotic finger, he did as commanded. Gently she planted a kiss on his lips, then chin, jaw, neck, slowly unbuttoning his shirt with each kiss. with a yelp she was whisked into his arms. Rufioh with ease began to fly them to his tent. She looked up at the cerulean lip stains marking him, her heart aflutter, she sat in that weird feeling, the feeling of being the one taken for once.

She had a good feeling about this.


	4. Precious life

The space was dark and oppressive, well not so much dark as dimly lit. Several trolls stood around a sturdy table, maps and figures spread out in deliberate lines and pasterns. At the head of the table, legs folded, hands resting gently in her lap was her imperial Condescension.

The group of trolls she had sou rounded herself with murmured incessantly at each other. The Condesce patiently sat there listening to them all bicker, her face gradually growing more and more annoyed. As the tempo of the conversation began to increase she slammed her fist down into the table, with a loud crack the wood dented under her strike. No one was bickering anymore.

The Condesce: A'ight fuckboy's, what do we know?  
General: Y-your Highness I- I mean we have an informant w-  
The Condesce: Then where the fuck is he home boy?  
General: It is a security concern my fishness you-hrk

The general grasped at his neck as The Condesces fingers curled around it squeezing just tight enough as to constrict, but not crush the generals windpipe. A low hiss escaped her lips as she burned through his skull with her gaze.

The Condesce: Bring. them. in.

The general nodded meekly as he was let go, scrambling off the floor towards the rooms exit. The Condesce returned to her seat at the head of the table examining her hand. As the room settled around her troll officials uneasily shifted their weight.

A few moments later a disgruntled elderly troll hobbled into the room, causing a bemused look to slowly take hold on The Condesce's face.

The Condesce: This is the security risk? this dried out condom of a troll?  
Jillen: Y-your highness, my name is Jillen I have come to reveal important tactical information to you.  
The Condesce: Great whatev's, let's hear it.

Jillen, the commune elder proceeded to lay out detailed attack plans and key locations, he was thorough, but as he talked the Condesce looked no more pleased. Until the last nugget of information Jillen had to share.

Jillen: -and here is their base of operations, that witch the Marquise is there.

The Condesces eyes narrowed her lip twitched.

The Condesce: Of course.  
The Condesce: Mindfang.  
Jillen: Yes and her dreadful blue entourage including the exile Darkleer.

There was a pause, Jillen stood there baffled by the silence around him, completely unaware of just how angry the empress was.

The Condesce: Thank you for this information peasant, the guards will escort you out.

Jillen bowed before the Condesce before he was lead out, the Condesce turned to her general who was still rubbing his throat.

The Condesce: Ensure he is culled, as for the "Marquise" I'm sure we have an assassin on tap right?  
General: Your highness.

He saluted and quickly left the room, which slowly began to murmur again below the Condesces notice. Slowly a grin began to creep across her face.

* * *

  
Everything was still, not even a single blade of grass bent to the wind. A quiet reserved it seemed for before the most brutal of storms. Every high ranking official in the dug out had made their way to a makeshift base of operations. Documents scattered various surfaces, voices clashed, tensions were high as candle light licked at the walls around them causing shadows to dance in a feverish rhythm that almost matched the feeling of unease.

Today was the day, today they attacked at the heart of the empire itself.

Mindfang: -intel on the enemies line is sparse so we can't say for sure what kind of troll-power they have  
Mindfang: But I think the first wave assault should go off without a hitch, air support has been playing footsies, Pyralspite is being kept back for now however.  
Rufioh: I'm still unsure about the strategy here, isn't it dangerous to send a bunch of men over that line into a flat field?  
Darkleer: It is a standard military tactic, the first line goes over and it forces the enemy to counter attack in some way lest they risk a fight in close quarters.  
Rufioh: That's my point though we'd be sacrificing those men wholesale.  
Mindfang: It sucks but this is war-  
Guybrush: Ma'am I have some reports for you to go over.

Guybrush approached the table, folders in hand. Mindfang glances to him but gives a dismissive hand wave.

Mindfang: Mister Guybrush not now we're busy.  
Guybrush: I'm aware Ma'am but these ar-

As Guybrush began to expound on the importance of these reports, a Troll silently crept upon the two. It happened so fast it was hard to tell if anyone had even reacted, except for Mister Guybrush who had thoughtlessly stepped in front of his old captain hand outstretched, but the assailants wrist simply slipped past his grasp as their dagger burred itself deep into his chest.

The room felt like it rotated ninety degree's which struck Guybrush as odd. He couldn't quite hear, everything sounded a bit muffled. Someone was shouting? screaming? there was a snapping sound, followed by what sounded like something hitting the wall very hard. He felt the room shift again, oh someone was holding him. He realised his vision had gone a bit bleary, blinking rapidly he tried to make out the face of whoever had grasped him. It was Mindfang, she was shouting something he couldn't quite make out.

Mindfang: -DIC HE IS BLEEDING OUT, FUCKING GO!  
Guybrush: Ma'am...  
Guybrush: the..  
Mindfang: Don't you fucking worry about the reports!  
Mindfang Shit, fuck, that's a lot of blood.  
Mindfang: You're gonna be ok.

Guybrush blinked again to try and clear his vision finding it hard to focus. He looked over to Mindfangs side to see Darkleers imposing frame. A weak smile slowly crept over his face as he shakily reached a hand up to his chest.

Guybrush: Ah, your  
Guybrush: ribbon I'm going to.  
Guybrush:  
Guybrush: bleed all  
Guybrush: over it...

Darkleer inhaled sharply, looking down at the teal soaked lapel pin, he shook his head.

Darkleer: N-no dearheart I'll remove it for you so it's clean for the next time you wear it!

Shakily his hand reached down, they were big and clumsy and unsuited for the task. Mindfang gently put her own hand over one, she gave him a sympathetic look and he nodded to her, relinquishing as Mindfang gently removed it, placing it in Guybrushes hand helping him squeeze it shut.

Darkleer: S-see all good, ok?  
Guybrush: Oh, thank  
Guybrush:  
Guybrush: you.  
Guybrush: Ma'am...  
Guybrush: My dear Darkleer.  
Guybrush: I  
Guybrush: I feel  
Guybrush:  
Guybrush: cold.  
Mindfang: Just hold on ok, the medic will be here soon!  
Guybrush: Of course ma'am.  
Guybrush: It's been.  
Guybrush: a  
Guybrush: pleasure ser  
Guybrush:  
Guybrush: ving..  
Guybrush: y-

Guybrush's head gently went limp in Mindfangs lap, his hand fell beside him, teal stained ribbon tumbling to the floor.

Mindfang gently laid his head down as she got up, silently picking up the ribbon from the floor and reattaching it to his lapel. she turned towards the exit leaving behind Darkleer who was loudly sobbing beside his matesprit.

Rufioh: Where are you going?  
Mindfang: To call the first attack.  
Rufioh: It's not meant to happen for another hour though!  
Mindfang: news flash dipshit, It's ALREADY happened! I am not going to let this STAND we attack NO-

There is an ungodly crack like thunder just hit overhead, no not thunder more like a star just exploded right next to them, Mindfang holds her ears feeling a warm trickle escape them, for a moment she thinks she's gone deaf. As the world stops shaking around her she realises what has happened, they are being bombarded by mortar fire.

Mindfang: Is she fucking INSANE?

Mindfang was in a panic now as she exited the bunker to see the trenches in disarray, She cursed to herself, she hated always being right. The fight had definitely already begun.

* * *

  
General: My fishness!  
The Condesce: This better be good news.

The generals throat hitched up as The Condesce stared him down.

General: N-not exactly your excellency, the assassination attempt f-failed.  
The Condesce: Good.  
General: Please f-forg- wh- huh?  
The Condesce: Is she retreating?  
General: Yes ma'am, we've reports that suggest she is currently fleeing through the forests with the rebel leader.  
the Condesce: Bitches are running away like scared squeakbeasts, ready my flagship.  
General: Y-yes your highness of course.

A the General left her chamber The Condesce stared down at the board in front of her, moving a piece forward she let out a soft laugh.

The Condesce: Check.

* * *

  
Mindfang was shouting, it was almost impossible to hear what she was saying over the shelling. As another shell landed with a dire thunderous roar she motioned for the line of tolls ahead of her to go.

Rufioh: We have to stop this!  
Mindfang: We can't just sit with our thumbs up our arses Rufioh, where's the para-scope!

Mindfang stormed down the line and came to the outlook station, taking the para-scope she gazed at the enemy forces oncoming, trolls were falling to the ground left right and centre, she tried to focus on the opposing armies line, it was stark red, she frowned as the figures came into formation, drones? they weren't the clumsy ones she was used to, instead of treads on the ground, these walked on legs.

Mindfang: What the fuck?

Mindfang stumbled back as she looked at Rufioh.

Mindfang: Shit...shit! we have to call the retreat the flares where are the flares!

Rufioh frowned at her reaction as she awkwardly half shoved half stumbled past him.

Rufioh: Hey what did you see?  
Mindfang: Fucking drones, an army of them, we're fucked they can WALK now?  
Rufioh: Slow down! what do you even mean they can walk now?  
Mindfang: We're not dealing with a force of soldiers we're dealing with fucking robots!

Rufioh looked pale as Mindfang hurriedly came to the emergency box, pulling out the flare marked retreat she shot it into the air.

Mindfang: C'mon....

After a few moments a line of flares started shooting up.

Mindfang: Yes!  
Rufioh: Ok so we're retr-

There was another loud explosion near them kicking up dust and debris clouding around the two of them instantly. Mindfang coughed loudly trying to wave dust away from herself.

Mindfang: Ugh I fucking hate these things!

Through the dust Darkleer came jogging up to them, a grim expression on his face.

Darkleer: This way! I saw the signal, we must go!

Darkleer grabbed Mindfangs metallic arm dragging her along, she looked back at Rufioh stumbling through the smoke and sighed in relief as he ran after them.

Darkleer: The escape tunnels are just ahead, they will lead you into the forest, you must not stop once out there, keep running as far as your legs will take you.  
Mindfang: Stop talking like you're staying behind and come on.  
Darkleer: I am staying behind.

Mindfang frowned as she felt Rufioh tug at her arm as he passed her, bringing her a few steps into the tunnel.

Mindfang: No you fucking ain't!  
Darkleer: I am.

Mindfang was tugged down a few more steps in.

Mindfang: Like FUCK you are! I already had one friend sacrifice himself for me today I am not having a second die!

Darkleer looked to the side, a clear but sad smile hung on his lips, he softly chuckled.

Darkleer: It's quite alright my dearest friend, think of it as finally paying off the debt I owe you. For delivering my letter to the sufferers disciple.

Mindfangs eyes went wide with unrestrained fury as she stepped forward so fiercely it made Rufioh who hung to her coat stumble.

Mindfang: I didn't even DELIVER that god DAMN letter!!!!!!!!  
Mindfang: I threw it into the GOD damn OCEAN!!!!!!!!  
Darkleer: I..excuse me?  
Mindfang: You think I was gonna find some bitch who fucked off to sufferer knows where?  
Mindfang: YOU don't owe ME shit, get the FUCK in here!!!!!!!!

Darkleer for once in his life looked surprised, slowly he removed the goggles from his eyes revealing how hurt he truly looked. Slowly he looked behind himself then back to her.

Darkleer: No. No this is ok, I am fine with this sacrif-

As mindfang reached out to her last remaining friend in the world, everything seemed to slow down, in a moment darkleer was there, still standing strong encompassing the whole entrance way of the tunnel, and then he was gone, replaced with the sound of thunder, and a lack of light.

Mindfang took a second to realise she was still alive, she could taste blood in her mouth. Slowly she stirred, she winced at a pain in her leg, it didn't seem too bad as she put pressure on it, she tried to inspect it but it was so dark. Rufioh behind her lit a torch illuminating them, Mindfang seemed to pause for a second before letting out a deep, primal scream.

She was covered from head to toe in deep cobalt blue blood.

Mindfang: Darkleer!  
Rufioh: We have to GO Mindfang, he's gone!  
Mindfang: WE HAVE TO SAVE HIM!  
Rufioh: He was hit DIRECTLY Mindfang! we have to get moving before the whole tunnel system collapses! come ON!

Mindfang meekly tried to resist, but she was pulled along regardless, her face caked with mud and blood and tears. She couldn't believe this, it couldn't possibly be happening...

Tearing her hand from Rufioh she stumbled past him with single minded determination, she was going to finish this one way or another.

* * *

  
After feeling like she had been stumbling through tunnels for hours Mindfang came out to the open air of the forest, hearing a stream nearby she wobbled over and stared down at her reflection in the waters. Her eye traces the splatter of blue along her face and chest. Slowly she knelt, cupping water in her hands she vigorously began to wash her face. Rufioh stood next to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

Rufioh: My love there isn't much time, we're likely being hunted at this point!  
Mindfang: We need to find Pyralspite and we need to make a beeline for her imperial fuckface.  
Rufioh: Even if we can find her in this mess, that's suicide, she's behind two million metric fuck tonne of robot soldier!  
midnfang: No one asked you to come with me.

Rufioh turned away for a moment before helping Mindfang to her feet, He stood there still grasping her metallic hand, thumb idly rubbing its back. The two of them shared a look, then without another word between them they continued on.

As they walked, Mindfang still limping slightly, they began to notice the smell of smoke, and a uncomfortable heat take hold. Mindfang cursed under her breath, Rufioh reached over to comfort her but his hand dropped back to his side as he bit his lip. It only took a few minutes of walking before they began to see Pyralspite flying above them.

Mindfang: Yes! ok call her down!  
Rufioh: What is she even doing up there?  
Mindfang: I guess you'd have to ask her that, c'mon!

Rufioh closed his eyes and began to commune with Pyralspite but as he was making a connection, Pyralspite was hit. She screeched out in paint causing Rufioh to fall over. Over the canopy Mindfang could see it approaching, an imperial warship firing another canon shot right into Pyralspites chest causing the dragon to begin spiralling to the forest floor.

Mindfang: NO!

Before Rufioh could even get to his feet Mindfang had already dashed off towards the scene. It was grizzly, painted a bright hue of teal, Pyralspite lay there between the tree's meekly trying her hardest to get to her feet. Mindfang slowly approached her a horrified expression plastered on her face. She gently placed her hand to the dragons snout.

Mindfang: Damnit...  
Rufioh: Mindfang...we have to keep going!  
Mindfang: We can't just leave her like this! she's in pain.

Rufioh rubbed the back of his neck trying to think of a retort but couldn't find one. Silently he came to her side and placed a hand on the dragons snout as well, the dragon weakly looked up at both of them, her breathing shallow.

Mindfang: You've had a hard life Pyralspite. I'm sorry for everything.  
Mindfang: it's time to rest now.

Mindfang reached to her belt undoing the cane from it. Its ruby eyes seemed to glow as she pressed the sheath into the sod, so Pyralspite could clearly see it.

Mindfang: She's waiting for you after all.

With a heavy sigh she drew the blade raising it high above her head, Pyralspite seemed to almost...nod as she closed her eyes. The blade made contact, far more easily penetrating the dragons tough hide and skull then she expected causing Mindfang to hobble off balance slightly. Pyralspite let out one last noise, sorrowfully. Mindfang shakily let go of the cane stumbling back into Rufioh.

Mindfang: ok we can go no-

Mindfang was cut off by a flurry of shots being fired at them, without thinking the two burst out into opposite directions for cover. From her position mindfang cursed her bad fortune as she looked over to Rufioh, he was distracted trying to figure out where the shots were coming from.

Mindfang looked down at her hands, clutching them gently. she couldn't prevent the deaths of her friends, she couldn't protect anyone but...she could protect him. Resolving her hands into fists she broke off into a sprint, a bullet ricocheting off her metallic arm as she fled.

Rufioh: Mindfang no!

Rufioh tried to step out from his hiding space but a bullet landing right by his foot caused him to hiss and retreat back. Mindfang laughed to herself.

Mindfang: YOU FUCKERS THINK YOU CAN KILL ME? JUST FUCKING TRY IT!

* * *

  
Hours had passed, Mindfang was finally slowing down feeling the weight of the day start to press down on her. She came up and leaned against a tree panting heavily, looking down at her coat, stained teal and cobalt against cerulean. As she stopped to contemplate it she noticed the screaming pain in her leg.

She slid down the tree feeling her knee, yep it was swollen all right. Huffing she took off her coat, Roughly ripping it into strips. After she had tied the pieces together end to end she began tightly wrapping her knee, tucking the last bit of fabric in on itself. She slowly got to her feet, it still sucked like fuck to stand on but it was bearable now at least. She began to hobble along again.

After half an hour more had passed Mindfang came to a clearing, everything was calm, only betrayed by the sound of burning Forrest nearby. She stepped forward the knee high grass grazing her legs, a dire look on her face, locked onto a boulder in the centre of the clearing, The Condesce casually grinning down at her from atop it.

Mindfang: Meenah.

her tone was flat, irreverent.

The Condesce: ooh it has been so long since I've heard that name spoken by anyone!  
The Condesce: Would love to say it's gucci to see you as well Aranea, but lemme just be blunt.  
The Condesce: I'm here to fuck your shit up.

Mindfang winced coming to rest on her good leg, she had tried to hide her injury but it was clear she was off balance as she awkwardly drew her cutlass.

Mindfang: And they call me verbose, shut the fuck up and fight me.

The Condesce shrugged at Mindfang, slowly slipping from her perch. She strode forward to her trident planted in the Sod nearby. Grasping and leaning into it she cocked her hip.

The Condesce: I just want to know, babe. Why did you spit in the face of my generosity and throw it all away?  
Mindfang: I didn't throw jack shit away, it was all taken from me by some bitch.

The Condesce scoffed at Mindfang, shaking her head.

The condesce: Been a lot of that going around, you killed my clown.  
Mindfang: And you killed my friends dragon.

The two women began to circled each other, eyes locked to eye.

The Condesce: You could have had everything if you just didn't take on that whore!

Mindfang roared in anger lunging forward swinging her sword overhead catching it between her opponents trident points.

Mindfang: Say her FUCKING name!!!!!!!!

The Condesce yawned slipping to the side letting Mindfang awkwardly regain her balance, smirking the whole while.

The Condesce: I'll be honest, I never memorised it.  
Mindfang: AAARGH

Mindfang blindly struck out again, her quarry simply stepping to the side watching Mindfang closely as she landed on her bad knee with a wince. Huffing Mindfang pushed hair from her face.

Mindfang: Her name was Porrim Maryam, and I would kill a thousand more shitty clowns simply because you refuse to know her name.

The condesce shrugged with a sigh, before leaping forward, ducking under Mindfangs swing she grasped at her throat lifting her off the ground.

The Condese: You really know how to get under my skin.

She spiked her trident in the ground reaching up and ripping mindfangs eye patch off, underneath the scarred remains of her multi-pupil eye stared back at her.

The Condesce: You know I've studied all kinds of neat tricks our species can do.  
The Condesce: Mind control, telekinesis, psychic blasts. But there's one mutations I never quite got to study closely.  
The Condesce: Your vision 8fold.

She took her fingers and began to dig into Mindfangs eye socket, who screamed out in pain and discomfort as sharp troll claws dug deep into soft flesh causing a stream of cerulean to creep down her face and drip from her chin.

As if on instinct Mindfang struck out with her cutlass slashing upwards, The Condesce dashed back as quick as she could, but her cheek was caught in the slash, a streak of brilliant fuchsia.

Mindfang dropped to the ground hitting her bad leg again she felt something snap, suppressing a scream wasn't hard as she was already coughing from having her throat almost crushed. She tried to get back to her feet.

The condesce ran a thumb across her cut, licking it she let out a low growl.

The Condesce: You fuckin' slut.

The Condesce leapt forward at speed just as Mindfang got to her feet. She tried to dodge but was stuck in place with sharp pain as her leg refused to obey her. The trident slammed point first into Mindfangs chest, She tried to cry out, but all that came was a whimper.

The Condesce pulled back her trident, now stained blue, Mindfang stumbled forward a half step, her cutlass limply falling to the ground, she fell to her knee's, she finally found her lungs letting out a mighty scream as her shattered knee hit dirt.

The Condesce: You were a fun side project Aranea, but that's all you ever were.  
The Condesce: A distraction.

The Condesce raised her trident.

Mindfang: I can't die like this.

The Condesces eyes narrowed down on the thoughoughly beaten Mindfang:

Mindfang: You arn't the person who kills me.

The Condesce let out a beastial roar thrusting down at Mindfang.

Mindfang: This is wrong...

Before the Trident could conect however a bird flew right into The Condeses face, causing her to go off balance and flail, Mindfang stared on dumbfounded.

Rufioh: BANGARANG!

There was cacophony as animals of all types stormed the field making a wall of chaos between Mindfang and the empress.

Mindfang tried to see where the call had come from, but her vision was going blurry, She stared down at her hand taking it away from her chest, silver stained with cerulean. She clutched her metallic limb gently several times, blinking rapidly to try and see more clearly before giving out a chuckle.

Mindfang: well.

Mindfang: Fuck me.

And then she collapsed.


	5. In new light

white, stark all encompassing white.

Mindfang: Hello?

Less a colour and more an absence of colour.

Mindfang: Hey! anyone here?

The sensation of flaoting...no falling, or maybe closer to not doing either.

Mindfang: Someone...please.

Her voice failed to echo, it fell blunt on the endless expanse.

Mindfang: I don't want to be alone anymore.

She crouched down low, tears forming in her eyes.

  
???: But you're not alone.

Mindfang gasped looking up to where the voice originated, cerulean tears staining her cheeks, there stood Redglare, the same sinister grin permeating her expression.

Mindfang: Red? but...then that means? I'm dead?

Redglare let out a hearty chuckle.

Redglare: Don't be stupid, you're just bleeding out, this is your mind dying.  
Mindfang: So you're-  
Redglare: Not really here? I guess not, I mean what do I know I'm just what you think I am right?

Mindfang frowned looking around the white expanse.

Mindfang: So I'm not dead, I'm dying.  
Redglare: Looks that way baby blue. You did get stabbed pretty hard there, looked like it hurt.  
Mindfang: but I'm not meant to die here, I literally know how it happens!  
Redglare: You know who, big difference! and gosh who just happened to come in to save you at the last second?  
Mindfang: oh my god...  
Redglare: I mean you didn't expect this to end well did you?  
Mindfang: I didn't think it would go this poorly!  
Redglare: That's the funny thing about fate, you can know exactly how something will end, but you still have to shoulder through the minutia of actually getting there.  
Mindfang: Ugh shut up it's impossible to think with you hovering around me, and all this white is giving me a headache.  
Redglare: Hate to say it baby blue, but it's your brain this is only what you want it to be.

Mindfang gently rubbed her temples then nodded, as if understanding, slowly the scene morphed into her cabin from her old ship.

Redglare: ooh fancy, a lot more fancy when it's not burning up in dragon-fire. Anyway I'm still here so what gives?  
Mindfang: You're here because...because who would you even be right now, I've so thoroughly failed every person in my life honestly you were trying to kill me you bring me the least amount of shame.  
Redglare: so in your last moments of dreaming death you'd want to spend them with someone you had a embarrassing post-mortem crush on?  
Redglare: I'm not a seer but even I can see that plan blows.

Mindfang groaned as she took a seat on 'her' couch she looked from the apparition of Redglare to her cabin door

Mindfang: Fine. Come in.

slowly the door creaked open, Mindfang tried to avert her gaze but there she was, draped in jade silks, her form effortlessly gliding across the floor, gently placing themself next to Mindfang, a pair of heavily scarred hands gently took Mindfangs hands squeezing them.

Porrim: My Master.  
Mindfang: ....My Dear Dolorosa.

Gently they shared an embrace Mindfang making no attempt to hide her tears.

Mindfang: How I've missed you...  
Porrim: I know.

Porrim reached up removing a tear from Mindfangs cheek with deft ease.

Mindfang: I...I'm sorry I let you down, I let you die! I-  
Porrim: Shh My Master be still. While I cannot speak for the efficacy of what you did, I always knew deep down you did it out of love.  
Porrim: You always knew I knew that too, it is time to put away your slings and arrows and accept that.  
Mindfang: I still failed you though!  
Porrim: You also saved me from a slave owner who beat me daily and fed me rotting meat.  
Porrim: Good is not a thing you were ever allowed to be, but you still jumped towards it ever head strong.  
Mindfang: You're just telling me what I want to hear.

Porrim gently took Mindfangs non robotic hand and absent minded she began to caress it, the tormented whirls of a martyrs hands against the rough calloused hands of a sailor.

Porrim: I suppose that is most likely true, I am part of your psyche after all.  
Porrim: But can you say without doubt that this isn't what she would have said to you herself?  
Mindfang: she always was stubbornly supportive.  
Porrim: and I was always right, even when you pretended to not believe me.

She lifted a hand gently placing it over mindfangs heart.

Porrim: you let kindness rest beside your pride, and never let anyone compromise either.  
Porrim: I'm so proud of you.

Porrim leaned forward and gently kissed Mindfang.

As they embraced the dream began to fade

and fade.

until

it was gone.

* * *

  
Mindfang Groans feeling jolts of pain shoot through her entire body in the rhythm of running. Slowly coming to her senses she took stock of what was happening, she gripped her hands gently feeling them against someones chest, she was being carried. She slowly opened her eye, wincing as the reflex caused her partially gauged eye to throb in pain, as her vision came back to her she noted the fog all around them...or? no that was smoke. It seemed the forest fire that had been set was getting closer to them. As she slowly turned her head she noted the pillars of light frantically swinging about the smoke relentlessly searching.

Mindfang: Rufioh...  
Rufioh: Oh thank god, Mindfang are you ok?  
Mindfang: Rufioh stop...my leg...

Mindfang groaned once again feeling Rufioh slow to a stop, As he does Mindfang notes his face for the first time since they had entered the forest, it's covered in mud and blood and scratches and most strikingly of all fear.

Rufioh: We can't stop we're almost there.  
Mindfang: Rufioh it's over, I'm dying.  
Rufioh: That's what I'm trying to say we-  
Mindfang: If I die it will fuck everything up Rufioh.

Mindfangs tone is dire, but Rufioh huffs in defiance. In the distance the pillars of light pool in the dark corners of the forest their feverish dance only picking up in pace.

Rufioh: What the hell is that meant to mean?  
Mindfang: put me down...  
Rufioh: No! we have to get you medical attention!  
Mindfang: Rufioh, please the pain is going to make me throw up, Just put me down.  
Mindfang: I can't die to some fucking battle wound, it's not how its meant to happen.  
Mindfang: Just...  
Mindfang: put me down and I'll explain ok.

Rufioh hesitates but complies laying her out besides the banks of a nearby brook.

Mindfang: I found out about you from my oracle, I'm sure you've heard the rumours, the old advantage I used to have.  
Mindfang: I burried it decades ago with my journals, it's useless to me and pretty much everyone at this point.  
Mindfang: But back when I could read its fortunes, it told me of the man who would be my matesprit.  
Mindfang: the man who would raise a great army with me and-NNNG!

Mindfang hissed at the pain from her chest, she was pretty sure she had a collapsed lung at this point. She could tough it out though cerulean's were tough, if she could just pull through long enough...

Rufioh: Mindfang I don't...  
Mindfang: Heh I'm just realising now I never did give you permission to call me spinneret.  
Mindfang: It's kinda cute how you never took the initiative to call me that.  
Mindfang: Do you know what question I asked to find out about you, Rufioh?  
Rufioh: No, I have no idea min-Spinneret.

A soft smile crept over her face as she reached out touching his face, cold steel to warm flesh, his hand instinctively covered hers.

Mindfang: "Who will be the one to kill me"  
Rufioh: You're oracle must have been busted because I'm not going to do that.  
Mindfang: It's ok, I'm ok with it, I'd rather you take my life then give that bitch the satisfaction.  
Rufioh: You can't make me do this!  
Mindfang: actually I can.  
Mindfang: I could control your mind so easily right now, but...  
Mindfang: but I don't...I don't want to force you to do this.  
Mindfang: but I also don't want to bleed out slowly dooming this world I so desperately wanted to change.

Mindfang choked back tears as Rufioh pulled back turning his head away from her, barely hiding his own crying.

Rufioh: No I...I refuse!  
Mindfang: I'm a goner either way, and I can't explain why but it's important it happens this way.

Rufioh gritted his teeth, slowly he reached over to his dagger unsheathing it.

Mindfang: I love you.  
Rufioh: I love you too...

Mindfangs eyes closed as Rufioh readied the blade over her heart, She let out what she thought of as her last breath and waited. and waited. slowly her eye fluttered back open as bronze tears began to stain her cheeks, a shaking hand still placed just above her chest. confusion, then anger subsumed her expression.

Mindfang: Rufioh? Rufioh! hurry they....PLEASE!!!!!!!!

Mindfang reached up grasping his hand, she tried in vain to push it down but it was frozen in place, and she had lost so, so much blood.

Mindfang: RUFIOH! PLEASE! kill ME kill me KILL me kill me kill ME KIll mE kiLL Me KILL ME!!!!!!!!

She pleaded and begged tears streaming as she shredded her throat on her plea's but they fell upon un-hearing ears as the columns of light around them slowly but surely all finally tracked to land on them.

* * *

  
Familiar smell, familiar rot, familiar sensation. She swung gently from her wrist side to side as she breathed, each one sending a sharp pain through her tightly bandaged chest. The chain above her cricked and creaked with her movements, well rusted.

Her leg had been amputated above the knee, it was easier to cut the whole thing off then to operate on the knee. They wanted her alive but they didn't much care for how much comfort she had. In a way it was sort of a blessing, less weight to hang from her limp wrist.

Indeed the marquise wasn't afforded that many comforts, there was no trial awaiting her, just execution. Her head was limp, face covered by blood matted hair. They had left her with nothing, stripped of her clothes, her robotic arm, they'd even finished gauging out her 7-pupilled eye.

the slow clacking of heels brought Mindfang back from whatever trans she had been in.

Woman: Good evening Mindfang.

Mindfangs head groggily rose, maybe just half an inch, her single pupil stared out through her hair.

Mindfang: Red...glare?

Her voice rasped, as if she had been without water for years. Her eye narrowed and the bleariness receded, in front of her stood a woman in a suit, her hair done up neatly in a bun, her expression was hard to make out but the curved ram horns adorning her head where clearly visible, Mindfang gave out a pathetic attempt of a laugh.

Mindfang: Oh. deaths handmaiden, I see.

Her head drooped once more.

Mindfang: Come to take my soul?  
Woman: No, I've come to say goodbye, I guess.  
Mindfang: Spare me the theatrics.  
woman: No theatrics, though I s'pose the kind of story we are in is often associated with them.

The woman turned to the side placing a cigarette in her mouth and lighting it.

Mindfang: Tell you what I'll let you say your piece if you share.

The woman took a puff appraising Mindfang, before slowly walking closer, she gently grasped Mindfangs horn lifting her head and gently pressing the cigarette between her lips. She took in a deep breath of the toxic fumes before slowly breathing them out, they billowed from the side of her mouth.

Woman: I didn't come to say much, I guess I just felt it necessary to leave this story the same time you would.  
Woman: You go to your death out there, to be followed by that man, and I go to my final task where I too will die, and though I may persist through things I have already done but have yet to happen-

The woman retrieved her cigarette and took a long drag herself, the smoke coalescing into a cloud in front of her face as she spoke again.

woman: From my point of view I will exit this life as we all have, save for her.  
Woman: What about you Marquise, any regrets you'd like to confess?  
Mindfang: Are you going to absolve my sins?  
Woman: No, I don't even think sharing your crimes would even lift any weight from your shoulders. I think you enjoy the feeling of despair too much.

Mindnfang tried to frown but found it too painful to do instead she merely side, taking another drag offered to her by The woman before her.

Mindfang: I guess my only regret is letting my own bullheaded pride hurt those around me.

The woman gave out a soft laugh at this causing mindfang to look back up to try and focus on her face.

Woman: None of us had ever had a choice in how this went, you should know this better then anyone by now.

She turned to leave.

Woman: Goodbye Serket, it's been...nice.

The sound of clacking heels began up again only to fade into the distance, the only remaining proof of her visit the taste of ash on Mindfangs tongue.

Mindfang: Yea.  
Mindfang: Arrivederci, Megido.

* * *

  
An eerie calm persisted in the night air, as if the planet itself was in mourning. There would be no name for the conflict that had just occurred, no grand name like "the 1 day war" there would be no medals for bravery, instead trolls meandered the streets shuffling from their hives herded like sheep by imposing machines. This seemed to be the new normal, the explicit threat of violence ever present.

Among the crowd Lipter stood still groggy from a over indulgence of libations. As she stood among the crowd she could not fully articulate her frustration and guilt. The fact she was still alive made her skin crawl, although she fully understood the only difference her having been on the front lines would have made was another dead troll on the pile. Logically she knew nothing would have changed with her death, but that only served to piss her off more, the way he was yet again, right about all this.

As she looked up she could see a flurry of robotic activity in the sky. Smaller drones were buzzing about it was unclear what their purpose was until they all seemed to snap to position, emitting brilliant rays of light that fell onto several screens placed around the streets. They projected a clear crisp image of a stage which was, Lipter assumed, set up at the condesces seat of power.

The stage itself was simple enough, likely hastily built for this very event, in the middle sat a stockade which whatever was filming slowly flew towards to get a better look. Inside the stockade was the faded figure of Mindfang. Lipters eyes went wide with recognition. Covering her mouth as she gasped she couldn't believe how terrible she looked.

It was arguable if they had been feeding her at all because she had lost a considerable amount of weight, her hair had been roughly cut off leaving it short, but still unkempt. Her face was sullen and still blood and dirt stained, she barely seemed aware of where she was, as the camera zoomed in on her face her one remaining eye slowly looked towards the lens, but dejectedly looked away. Her other eyes had been gouged leaving a stark dark blue hole in its wake.

Lipter tried her best to stop herself from throwing up, the sour taste of bile playing at the back of her throat. With a harsh screech sound blared from speakers all around the gathered crowd, followed by the echoing sounds of foot falls. For a moment nothing else happened, and then the condesce spoke as her figure appears on stage.

The Condesce: What's up homies! so glad you bitches could join me not that any y'all'd a choice.  
The Condesce: We're gathered here today for a very special treat, the execution of the war criminal Marquise Spineret Mindfang (ooh how fancy a title and everythin')  
The Condesce: Please hold your applause for the end of the execution, trust me this shit is gonna be nasty.  
The Condesce: now before we begin in earnest, Miss fussyfangs, you got anything to say to the adoring public?

As she walked centre stage she waved out to her 'adoring public' she had a small medical patch over the cut Mindfang had given her, an obvious show of 'front line prowess'. She held the microphone she carried close to Mindfangs face, which was un moving.

The Condesce: Oh me oh my! it appears for once our dear marquise is completely speechless! but that is ok.  
The Condesce: I'm getting ahead of myself I haven't even introduced you to my brand new executor! boys bring him in.

Rufioh was pushed into camera view from off stage, stumbling over the chains that tied his wrists to his ankles. The sounds of boo's and hisses permeated the area. Around Lipter the crowd was beginning to get riled up as well.

Rufioh Didn't look much better then Mindfang, tho he seemed to have been at least fed, he was bruised all over, one of his eyes completely overtaken by swelling. He was missing teeth, fingers, and one of his wings had been clear torn off.

Lipter: Oh...oh no! no!  
The Condesce: oh yes! that is right our executor today is none other then the other rebel leader himself! the Summoner.

Her inflection on his title was full of vile poison as she stepped offstage for a moment to retrieve an axe, leaning against it she continued her speech.

The Condesce: Now normally I ain't so lenient with who I choose as an executor, but this here? this is a special occasion!  
The Condesce: I've told home boy here that if he does this inside favour for me his group of clown killing fucks will go free! that's right we'll stop hunting you rebel bitches.  
The Condesce: All he's gotta do is kill his girl, aren't I just so, like, benevolent?

The Condesce slid over to Mindfang and Rufioh's side, the axe dragging behind her. Rufioh was staring down at Mindfang with pleading eyes but Mindfang did not even knowledge he was there.

Handing him the axe the Condesce stepped back to the opposite side of Mindfang, seeming to lap up the attention from the crowd.

The Condesce: Now final chance dear Marquise, any. last. words.

Mindfang gave out a slow, pained chuckle, her eye slowly looking up out towards the crowd in front of her she heard Rufioh raise the axe above her neck. Slowly her mouth curled into a soft, but menacing smile, her voice was so weak, but her words rung out like thunder.

Mindfang: In the end we reap what we sow.

Lipter fell into a crouch shutting her eyes tight and covering her ears, but even that wasn't enough to drown out the squelch of the axe finding flesh. It wriggled in that wet sound, it wasn't a clean cut it seemed, and second later after seemingly being freed a second squelch and thud indicated the action was completed.

Lipters eyes welled up with tears, the screen in front of her was a close up to Rufioh also clearly crying through a pained expression, a splatter of cerulean on his face.

The Condesce: WOW wasn't that something folks!

Her voice could hardly be heard over roaring cheers.

The Condesce: As promised all rebellion members will be forgiven their trespass and will be free trolls from this moment on!

The condesces turned to the camera drone and gave a wide grin bordering on a manic smile.

The Condesce: and from this moment forth all adult trolls are to be drafted into my new imperial star military!

The crowds uproarous cheers started to die down into confused murmurs.

The Condesce: Yes that is right we are all going to space together to conquer the greater universe!  
The Condesce: Welcome to the army all of you, we expect our new first line soldiers from the rebellion to be very excited about this development.  
Rufioh: ARGH YOU BITCH!

Rufioh swung his axe at the Condesce, who deftly dodged, easy enough to do when your opponent was in chains. She delivered a quick decisive punch to his gut, crumpling him to the ground, kneeling down she moved the microphone from her face so only he could hear.

The Condesce: I should thank you really, your silly little rebellion has ensured that there will never be another revolution, ever.

She gently gave him a pat on the cheek.

The Condesce: Be glad for even this small mercy.

she stood tall again laughing as she waved to the crowd, axe in hand, she came to Rufioh's side and lifted it high above her head-

Lipter turned away, trembling as she tried to push through the crowd, which was beginning devolve into chaos. She stopped and stared at her hands which shook violently as she slowly balled them into fists.

Lipter: you....you god damn...idiot.  
Dave: yo watcha doin' there?

You blink yourself out your trance looking around you to find that you are, in fact, not on Alternia facing the wrath of a powerful sea hitler intent on making you a front-line soldier for the crime of opposing her in war, you are in fact on earth C reading trashy troll ancestor fanfic created by your ectobiological daughtermother.

Roxy: Oh! hey Dave. Nothing much just roses newest book, it's some heavy shit LMAO.  
Dave: Man when isn't it, remember that troll Jesus book she wrote? she called it grief, what kind of title is that!  
Dave: Biggest red light I've ever seen as if writing about troll Jesus isn't on the nose as it is!  
Dave: "Hey this is my book about troll Jesus!"  
Dave: Neat what's it called?  
Dave: "Grief."  
Dave: Damn wonder how that story ends? bet they have a huge cake party at the end.  
Dave: Mother fuckers nipple deep in cake up in here.  
Roxy: I mean I like her writing, I think its cute, if sad at times, but I'm used to her writing being sad.  
Dave: I hear you.

Dave awkwardly put his hands in his pockets looking around the room.

Dave: So uh, you wanted to see me about something?  
Roxy: OMG I completely forgot!

You clumsily get out of your chair, fuck Charley horse Charley horse! fuck this horse and the charlie they rode in on owe, ok you manage to jump that hurdle and get out a camcorder you bought earlier that week.

Roxy: I wanted ur help with this new project I'm working on lol!  
Dave: Shit we doing some ironic hipster movie bullshit? sign me the fuck up!  
Roxy: Lol nothing like that my dude, look I'll give you the low down in just a second lemme just get this thing set up!

You give Dave a huge grin as you fetch the tripod and get the camera ready.

Roxy: So.  
Roxy: What do you think it was like for your alternative earth b self growing up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I'd like to thank my beta readers on this project who are on twitter:
> 
> @Thebreeoche  
> @shoewheels  
> @bourbonsupreme


End file.
